


A Single Drop of Sunlight

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gaslighting, Hinted Intruality, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Near Death Experiences, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Shapeshifting, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: "This is the story of how I died," Janus Westcott said dramatically to a group of children. They all gasped in terror, and Janus laughed. "But don't worry! This is actually a really fun story! And it's not even about me! It's about our beloved returned Prince Logan. And it starts… with the sun."OR 30K words in which Logan has feelings because I said so.
Relationships: Background Intruality, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	A Single Drop of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as my "Logan Can Be A Disney Princess Too" agenda.
> 
> Also known as my "happy birthday Logan Sanders I wrote you a huge stan fic" fic. (I hope y'all Americans of age voted this year!)

Logan was twelve when he first tried to cut his hair. Mother found him with strands of his hair in one hand and scissors in the other, prepared to make the first cut. That evening every sharp item in the house was locked away in Mother's bedroom, and Logan was lectured on why his gift was too precious to sacrifice.

"But Mother," Logan argued. "You keep saying it's dangerous for me outside because of my hair. If we cut it, then people can't take advantage of it-"

"Enough, Logan," Mother snapped, and Logan stiffened at her suddenly cold tone. She cooed at him then, her hands falling to his head and stroking his hair. "I'm sorry, my Flower, Mommy didn't mean to snap."

Logan forced a smile and said, "That's alright, Mother, I forgive you."

"I'm glad. You know how I hate to be upset with you," Mother said, and Logan felt her words bite even colder than the ones before. "Be a dear and get Mommy's hair brush, won't you? Sing me a song before bed and I'll brush your hair."

Logan gazed across the floor at his much too long hair, trailing all around the tower floor around them, and nodded. "Of course, Mother."

The next time he tried to cut his hair, it was while Mother was sleeping. Or rather, she was supposed to be. He was fifteen, and he'd barely cut a few strands framing the left side of his face when Mother's iron grip sealed around his wrist. He dropped the scissors and looked up at his mother's fuzzy disapproval, his heart racing.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Mother demanded. Logan tried to keep eye contact with his mother. He knew she hated it when he looked away.

"I wanted to see if it would turn brown every time," Logan said, and though he tried not to, he sounded terrified. Mother bent down, the angle awkward because of how she still gripped Logan's wrist bruisingly tight, and scooped the scissors from the floor, as well as the now loose brown lock.

"This is unacceptable," Mother stated coldly. Logan trembled as she balled up the long, long brown lock of hair. She walked through the tower, dragging Logan with her, her grip on his wrist aching. She threw the brown strands out the window. "Sneaking into my bedroom? _Stealing_ from me? Disrespecting your _wonderful_ gift by trying to cut it away? I thought I raised you better than that."

"I'm sorry, Mother," Logan said, feeling tears pricking at his eyes as his wrist started to throb. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"Go to your room, Logan," Mother ordered, and when she let go of his wrist he stumbled back from her, hurrying back up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He didn't get any sleep that night, and as the day began he tried to calm himself by staring at the blurry masses of his artwork all over the ceiling. Logan didn't try to cut his own hair again, but he didn't stop trying to convince his mother.

"Surely if we just cut _most_ of it, I could join you on your expeditions and hide the rest?" He argued once when he was sixteen.

"My Flower, you don't need to _hide_ your hair, I'm the only one who ever sees it," Mother reminded gently.

"But if I could come with you outside-"

"Logan, you can hardly see three feet in front of you, that's just a silly idea," Mother dismissed.

"You know that I have corrective lenses," Logan pointed out, and he pushed the glasses back up his nose almost self consciously. "You take them every time you leave."

"Well, you don't _really_ need them. You're nearsighted, and everything you need is nearby," Mother said flippantly. Logan scowled, but he schooled his expression before his mother saw.

"I could be helpful if you let me go with you," Logan insisted. "Surely you could use the helping hand, I mean you're getting older-"

"Logan, that's _enough_ ." Mother snapped, and Logan paled as he realized his mistake. Mother despised her birthday, she always marvelled as if pleasantly surprised when brushing Logan's hair while he sang reversed her graying, or smoothed her wrinkles, and she absolutely _loathed_ the word "old".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Get me the hairbrush, my Flower, Mother wants to rest," Mother interrupted and Logan swallowed before going to fetch the hairbrush. Not for the first time, Logan wondered if Mother loved his hair more than she loved him.

Still, he was growing older, and as he did so, his hair grew longer, and his frustration grew hotter. If he could have even a _moment_ in the outside world, he would be happy.

Instead of letting him out -even just out in their protected, hidden valley- Mother brought him books and art supplies and herbs and flowers. It wasn't enough for him. It could never be enough, because as soon as Mother would leave, he would rush to the tower window, gaze out at the world all around him, and try to see as much as he could.

Logan was still sixteen when he discovered the chameleon in his tower. If Logan had been a bother to his mother before, he was a nuisance now. With the Duke urging him to explore the outdoors and become his own person, his determination was tripled. However, Logan was clever. He wouldn't directly _ask_ his mother, not when he knew she would take it badly. He simply dropped hints.

"I read about this rare plant with curious properties thirty leagues from here, I'd love to study it."

"Not too far from here there's a yearly butterfly migration, can you imagine how beautiful that would be?"

"According to some sources, the world's longest bridge was built in our kingdom! What an incredible feat, don't you think?"

But everytime, Mother would merely smile demurely and say, "Perhaps you can paint it on your wall, my Flower. I'd love to see more of your colorful imagination."

And Logan would agree, because he couldn't afford to show his disappointment, and then he would paint more of his shattered dreams upon the walls of the only place he would ever be allowed to know, Duke the chameleon being his only company aside from Mother.

Still, there was one dream he still held tightly to his chest, protected and nestled right next to his heart. Every single birthday, once the night had fallen and the sky was dark, golden lights would fill the air. On _his_ birthday, golden lights populated the sky, and Logan would watch in fascination from his little tower window. He charted every star, studied the sky every night, but these lights were strange and different and… and they were coming from the kingdom.

His eighteenth birthday was growing near, and Logan couldn't just _hope_ any longer. He painted the beautiful golden lights on the only available wall space, and hesitantly- wishfully- painted himself into the scene, a river of golden hair trailing through a forest under the night sky.

"This is it, the Duke," Logan said, his breath catching as he studied his work. "My one chance to see the floating lights for myself."

The Duke chittered, and Logan turned to his friend's perch on one of the wooden chairs.

"Today's the day. No beating around the bush this time, I'm just going to ask her," Logan proclaimed. He looked at his paint smudged hands and grimaced, wiping the dark blue marks off on his pants.

"Logan!" Mother's voice called, and Logan stiffened, looking towards the clock.

"She's _early_!" Logan hissed, and he rushed over to the window.

"Logan, let down your hair!" Mother called.

"I'm coming!" Logan called back, shoving the Duke into a nearby potted plant and not bothering to make sure he changed colors before he hooked his thick braid over the window like a pulley and let it drop.

The work was familiar but it didn't mean it wasn't hard. Most days, Logan's practiced hands could lift his mother just fine. Others, his muscles decided they were tired, and lifting the woman who raised him up a sixty foot tower with his impossibly long hair felt like a herculean task. Today, at least, was a good day.

As Mother climbed in through the window and Logan pulled in the last couple yards of his hair, he heard her address him. "My Flower, every day you do this, and every day I marvel at your strength- I can't imagine I'm very light."

Logan straightened up immediately, sensing the barbs under her words. "Don't even worry about that, Mother, you couldn't trouble a flea."

"Flatterer," Mother teased, and Logan let himself relax. She was in good spirits. That was comforting.

"Mother, I had a question, actually," Logan said, feeling bold.

Mother hummed as she began to empty her basket of various groceries and sundries. "Then ask, Logan."

"Well, my birthday is tomorrow, and-"

"Oh? Wasn't your birthday last year, dear?" Mother asked, as she placed a few fresh apples into the empty bowl on the countertop.

"Mother, that joke is overdone, really," Logan sighed, and Mother merely chuckled.

"I, for one, still enjoy it immensely. How about pie tonight, I brought enough apples," Mother suggested.

"Yes, that sounds lovely, but Mother-"

"I'm so _terribly_ exhausted, my Flower, would you sing for Mummy?" Mother fell into a chair by the hearth and Logan took a deep breath.

"I… spent all morning braiding my hair, it would take a long time to unbraid," Logan said. Mother shook her head.

"Just lay it across my lap," Mother said. Logan nodded and carefully pulled over a stool, laying his hair in her lap carefully. "Sing, dear."

Logan took another deep breath and began his song. It was the very same song Mother had sung to him when he was a baby. A song about a flower with healing properties. When Logan sang it, he wondered where his power came from, if there really was a magic flower somewhere. But Mother never told him _how_ he got his gift, just that people sought it out.

"Mummy feels _much_ better now," Mother sighed happily. "Now you may ask your question."

"Mother, I know it's dangerous for me in the outside world. And if you grant me this one request, I promise I'll never ask to leave again! But-"

"Logan, I don't like the sound of this," Mother said, her tone edging on warning. Logan looked past her, to the counter where the Duke sat. The little chameleon nodded, baring his teeth in a facsimile of a smile.

"I want to see the floating lights!" Logan blurted. Mother blinked, staring at him incredulously. Logan's cheeks burned. "The- the floating lights. They appear in the night sky, in the direction of the kingdom, and I'd like you to take me to see them."

"Oh," Mother chuckled. "You mean the _stars_."

Logan's embarrassed flush burned hotter in his cheeks and frustration built in his chest. "No, I've _charted_ stars, Mother. They're constant in their patterns and movements. These lights last one night and they appear every year on my birthday- _only_ on my birthday."

"I don't see what you're getting at, my Flower," Mother said.

"I need to see them. Not just from my window, I need to _be_ there. I just- I can't help but feel like they're… meant for me," Logan explained. Mother looked at him like he was insane, her eyebrows high above her eyes. "Just one night, Mother. One night outside of the tower is all I ask."

"One night now, sure," Mother scowled. "But if one night goes well, what's to stop you from asking to put yourself in further danger? I call you a flower for a _reason_ , dear, you're incredibly delicate."

"Delicate," Logan repeated blankly.

"Yes! You have no idea the amount of horrid things the people out there could do to you, even if you didn't have your gift," Mother huffed. Logan gritted his teeth, prepared to argue further for his freedom, but Mother placed her hands on his shoulders. "Logan, my Flower, you're safer here."

Logan let out a sigh. "Yes, Mother."

"Will you do something for me, child?" Mother asked. Logan grimaced at the term.

"Of course."

Her grip on his shoulders tightened and Logan looked up at her with wide eyes, inhaling sharply. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Logan hesitated only for a moment, but it was long enough. Her grip became painful and her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, and Logan straightened his posture under her touch, trying to ease the pain. "Yes, Mother."

"I love you very much, dear," Mother said, her hands coming away from his shoulders and pulling his thick, heavy braid in front of him.

"I love you more," Logan murmured, familiar with the routine.

"I love you most," Mother declared with some finality. She pulled away after a moment. "Now, if I am making pie tonight, I'll need to head to the mill and purchase some more flour. Are you alright waiting a few hours alone?"

"Of course Mother, I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," Logan said. Mother hummed as Logan began to heft his hair back over the hook. She grabbed a basket and some money and pressed a kiss to Logan's hairline.

"Mother," Logan said, taking a deep breath. "Will you leave my glasses please?"

Mother paused in the window. She smiled sweetly. "I'll only be gone for a bit, my Flower. I'll be back soon."

"Of course," Logan said quietly. He watched her go, all the way down his hair and across the hidden valley, before waving farewell to him from the cave exit. He waved back, but she had already turned away and disappeared. He sighed, as the Duke climbed up onto the window sill beside him. Logan clenched his fists and looked down at the Duke. "Well, come on. We have to plan our grand escape, don't we?"

The Duke the chameleon trilled in delight. Logan pulled his hair back through the window and walked up to his bedroom.

If Mother wasn't going to let him leave, then he'd run away. All he needed was to get her away from the tower long enough to get far, far away. Tomorrow, he'd see the lanterns, and then after that he'd disappear, somewhere she would never find him. He'd… he'd cut his hair and blend in, perhaps.

Sure, Logan would miss his mother terribly. He loved her. But he refused to stay shut away, a prisoner in his own home, _forever_. If he had to leave her behind to have a life worth living, then so be it.

Logan had packed some of his darning supplies and a lightweight cloak in a small cloth bag, tucking it under the bed to hide while his mother was home. He went down the steps to take stock of what food they had on hand that he could take with him, but he froze as he passed a doorway.

Mother's bedroom. He still remembered the last time he'd been in there vividly. Three years ago, when he'd stolen the scissors from his mother. His wrist ached at the memory. Mother wasn't here now, though. And she never had to know he was in there. He'd need decent scissors if he was going to hide… wouldn't he?

A noise outside had Logan whirling around. Was Mother back so soon? It should've taken her hours to get to the miller's and back. Logan didn't hear his mother call for him, only heard scraping and- someone grunted far down at the base of Logan's tower. He hurried to the window, scooping the Duke into his hands, and leaned out the window, trying his best to see down below.

A blurry figure was scrambling up the side of Logan's tower. He squinted to try and get a better look, but he saw nothing of note. Just the same black blur. He looked to the Duke, who merely approximated a shrug and mimed prying someone off the window sill and sending them to their death. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed his hair, tugging it to his side by the window sill in case he needed it.

There would be no time to root through mother's things for a sharp utensil worth fending an intruder off with. But the cast iron skillet was heavy and weighty, and Logan was deeply familiar with it. The intruder wouldn't know what hit him. The wait was terrifying, as it stretched over the minutes, uncertainty and worry building in Logan's chest with every pang of his heart. He was sure his heartbeat was so loud that whoever it was climbing the tower - _climbing it, without the use of a rope or his hair, what_ \- could hear it.

It felt like ages before whoever it was sneaking into his tower heaved himself over the window sill, and Logan stiffened in his place to one side of the window. A tall and rather well built man got to his feet and opened a satchel at his side, sighing pleasantly. The Duke swatted Logan's shoulder, and he sprang into action, bringing the cast iron pan across the man's head quickly. The man let out a strangled noise and collapsed instantly.

Logan stared wide eyed at the body on the floor. "Oh my god, Duke, we have a man in the tower."

The Duke chirred and Logan's breath hitched.

"I have to tell Mother- don't I? No, she'd panic. What would she even _do_? He found the tower, nobody is supposed to find the tower!"

The Duke just looked up at him blankly. Logan took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"No, no, this may be a good thing. Mother will have to let me out when she sees that I can handle myself, won't she?"

The Duke looked and sounded doubtful, but Logan ignored it, turning to study the man laying on his floor. Stricken with a thought, he dropped to his knees and turned the man's head so he could feel for his pulse. However, something about his face caught his eye, and he stared wide eyed, his fingers lingering on warm skin.

The man was handsome- as far as Logan could tell, with his vision as impaired as it was. His features blurred, but his lashes cast shadows across his cheek, and his lips were a plush pink. He had a mulberry colored birthmark around his eye, darkening and reddening the skin there, and his hair was a gentle brown. Logan wondered if his eyes were the same, and as if summoned, the man's eyes flew open.

Panicking, Logan smacked the man with the frying pan once more. For a second as the fear faded, he was briefly put out about not checking the man's eye color. But then he took a sharp breath and studied the place he'd hit him. Even if he didn't kill him, he'd likely severely damaged his head somehow. He pressed his hand against the skin, and sure enough there was a lump.

"I have to hide this man," Logan proclaimed, and he heaved the man off the ground and into his arms. He looked around frantically for somewhere to hide a full grown man.

The Duke chirped and Logan followed his pointing tail up to his bedroom. Logan frowned. Mother would come home at any moment, but if he gave her no reason to suspect he was hiding anything from her, she wouldn't look in his bedroom, would she? Surely he had enough space under his bed to hide the body. Dear god, listen to him, he sounded like he was talking about hiding a murder. Logan adjusted his grip on the man and began dragging him up the stairs. He was heavier than his mother, but Logan had been pulleying _her_ up a seventy foot tower his entire life.

After Logan adjusted the sheets around his bed to hide the man he'd stowed underneath it, he hurried back down the stairs and caught sight of the brown leather bag the man had been carrying. If Mother saw that she'd _know_ something was wrong. Logan scrambled to pick it up, but something metal fell out and hit the floor by Logan's bare feet.

The Duke perched on top of a cushioned stool, looking up at Logan curiously as he picked up the fallen item. It was a beautiful crown with precious stones embedded into gold, bundled into a three pointed star pushing out from the center. It was utterly beautiful and far too precious to be in such a simple bag on such a simple man. He was likely a thief.

A thief was even _worse_. Mother's warnings about thieves and kidnappers and wicked people willing to sell him for his hair came to mind. He shook his head and focused back on the crown.

It was beautiful, sparkling and… well, there were little blue gemstones around the clear ones that reminded Logan of his own eyes. He wandered over to face his reflection in the standing mirror to one side of the room and slowly lifted the crown onto his head.

Logan was not one to talk about fate or mysticism. He knew his hair was magical, and thus magic existed, but fate? If fate existed then surely he'd have left this tower long ago. Or perhaps he'd be satisfied here. Or… or some sign would have come and taken him away. And yet, despite all his misgivings about fate, Logan couldn't help but feel like some things were just _for him_. The lights, for one.

Somehow, as he lowered the crown on his head, all he could think was "this is _mine_ ". The blue and white gemstones highlighted his large blue eyes, and the gold blended into the gold of his hair. Logan straightened his back a bit, lifting his chin at his reflection. It seemed… right.

"Logan!" Mother's voice called and Logan startled, grabbing the crown and the bag and shoving them inside an empty vase. He grabbed the Duke and dropped him under the leafy greens of a potted plant, and tugged his hair with him.

"Just a moment, Mother!" Logan slung his hair over the hook and dropped the rest of his braid down.

Logan did his best to haul his mother up quickly. He didn't want the man under his bed awakening and ruining his plans. As she neared the window, she grinned up at Logan.

"I have a surprise!" She announced, her words lilting in singsong.

"Ah, I suppose I do as well," Logan said, finally pulling his mother up to the sill.

"I bet my surprise is bigger!" Mother declared. Logan grimaced. He doubted as much, but she wasn't usually wrong. It was easier for her to have big surprises because she could _leave_.

"I did have something I wanted to ask-"

"I found wild parsnips! I can make your favorite! Surprise!" Mother declared, spreading her arms out like she had done something impressive. Logan smiled.

"Thank you, Mother, I'm very grateful," Logan reassured. Mother smiled and patted his head. She turned back to her basket, and Logan felt his heartbeat speed up a bit.

"Ah- Mother, about what we discussed before-"

"Oh, Logan, I'm so sorry about that. You know I hate to leave after we argue, especially when I did nothing wrong-" Logan felt heat in his neck and cheeks. He didn't know why he was embarrassed for speaking his mind and asking for what he wanted, but he was.

"Mother!" He interrupted, and Mother fell silent, looking at him with a single raised eyebrow. He swallowed, his throat feeling far too tight. He had to tell her about the intruder. "I know you said I was delicate, but I-"

"You are delicate, dear, you wouldn't last a minute out there," Mother said.

"If you'd just listen," Logan insisted.

"Logan, enough," Mother growled warningly, but he'd had enough. He was going to be heard.

"Mother, really-"

"Logan!" Mother shouted, and Logan stumbled back, feeling his wrist throb in memory once again. "You are not leaving this tower! Ever!"

Logan sucked in a sharp breath. His mother had never said it so boldly before. He had assumed, after years of trying to convince her, but he'd never heard it so plainly stated except by himself. To have her confirm it like this…

Logan let out a ragged breath, and Mother groaned. "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Logan looked at the painting on his wall. The one he was so, so set on making a reality, the straw that broke the camel's back and helped him make up his mind to flee his home. The lights felt closer than ever when he had come up with his plan, but now they felt astronomically far away.

Logan turned his gaze to his bare feet on the stone floor and swallowed. He _would_ enact his plan. He had to. He couldn't let his mother suffocate him here any longer. "All I was going to say, Mother, was that… I know what I want for my birthday now."

"Do you?" Mother huffed an irritated sigh. "And what is that?"

"The… the special paint you brought me once? The ones you said were made from seashells?" Logan reminded her.

"That's a very long trip, Logan, almost three days time!" Mother chided. Logan pursed his lips.

"I know, I just thought it was a better idea than the… stars." Logan refused to make direct eye contact with his mother, hugging himself tightly as the nerves and the sadness compounded in his chest. After a moment, Mother let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll make pie, then you can help me get ready to leave, alright my Flower?" Mother asked. Logan smiled and nodded. "Do you want to help me?"

So Logan spent the afternoon making pie with his mother and checking in silently with the Duke to make sure his… guest hadn't woken up. While the pie was in the oven, Mother began the painstaking effort of undoing Logan's thick, heavy braid so she could comb through it before she left. Then he sang for her again, as she brushed out any knots, and Mother began to pack food for her journey, including most of the apple pie.

Logan was growing rather worried for the unconscious thief in his bedroom by the time his Mother was preparing to leave. Just as she began to wrap the end of his hair around her hand, the Duke chirred and grabbed Logan's attention.

Logan often wondered if the Duke was something other than a chameleon, simply disguised as one. He was remarkably intelligent, and could do such odd and impossible things- for example, in that moment he had curled his little claws into a glasses shape and held them over his eyes.

"Mother," Logan spoke up. "You'll be gone longer this time around. Could I have my glasses this time?"

"Darling, you don't need them. You're near-sighted," Mother reminded.

"Yes, but I could need them. That's why you bought them for me to begin with, in case I needed them. And you'll be away for three days. If you take them with you, and I need them while you're away, something could happen to me," Logan reasoned. Mother frowned, but she nodded.

"That much is true. And I'd hate for something to happen to my delicate Flower," Mother agreed. She sighed, and reached into her cloak pocket, pulling out a pair of spectacles. "Very well, you may keep them while I'm out this once."

"Thank you, Mother," Logan said, letting out a relieved sigh. He accepted his glasses and tucked the arm into his breast pocket, before gathering his hair and preparing to lower his mother to the grass. Mother reached towards him and grabbed the back of his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his hair.

"I'll be back in three days," she promised.

Logan smiled weakly at her. "I'll be here."

Mother was out the window and back in the real world as Logan lost himself in thoughts and plans. He noticed her dark, blurry figure waving farewell at him from the cave exit and he waved back. He didn't bother faking a smile. She wouldn't see it from this distance. Once she was gone, he ran back inside, tucking his glasses more safely into his pocket. He would wear them, but he would prefer not to do so until absolutely necessary. They pinched at the bridge of his nose and the backs of his ears and sometimes gave him a terrible migraine.

The Duke chirped and Logan scooped him up, placing him on his shoulder. He tugged the unconscious thief out from under the bed and carefully tied him to a chair in the main room of the tower with his hair- it was the nearest material. He had to question the man before he could leave. If anyone knew his location, knew his _existence_ , he'd be in danger.

Logan slung his cloth bag over his shoulder and climbed into the rafters, armed with his frying pan, to await the man's consciousness. He could see the Duke climbing up the chair, looking decidedly impatient.

"Duke," Logan hissed, but the chameleon didn't listen, poking the man's face with his tail. He poked a few more times before bringing his tail across the man's face. "Duke, don't _hit_ him, he's suffered enough blows to the head!"

The man didn't stir, and the Duke left out a chirring little groan. He backed up on the man's shoulder and opened his mouth. Logan ducked back into the shadows, not wanting to be seen if the man woke up.

Logan heard the man cry out in disgust, and heard the Duke near croak as he fell to the floor.

"What the…"

Logan peered around a beam and saw the man below struggling against the hair. He straightened a bit.

"Struggling is pointless," he called out. "You aren't getting out of that."

The thief, whoever he was, looked up towards the rafters, but his searching gaze didn't find Logan. His eyes were a startling brown and green- two separate colors in each eye. "Who are you? Is this _hair_?"

"I'll be asking the questions," Logan snapped, and he swung himself from the rafters and to the floor. The thief followed the sound with his gaze, and Logan could tell the moment he spotted him, as he stepped into the light. "Who are _you_ , and how did you find me?"

The thief gave him a onceover and then swallowed, clearing his throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… you are as lovely as the golden sun."

Logan scowled. "I'm not naive, I won't fall for your false charms. You're a thief."

"Ah, brilliant, you're acquainted with my wanted posters then?" The thief asked. "Then you know who I am, Goldie."

"My name is _Logan_. What wanted posters?" Logan interrogated. He needed answers.

"Will you be turning me in for the reward sooner, or later?" The thief countered.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Logan huffed. "You broke into my home. My secret, hidden home that is supposed to be virtually impossible to find."

"Well, you did say virtually," the thief pointed out.

" _Explain yourself_ ," Logan demanded, raising his frying pan threateningly.

"Alright, alright!" The thief huffed. "Look, I really don't know how I found this place, I was being chased by some maniac guard and I fell through a wall of hanging ivy!"

"Duke?" Logan turned his attention to his chameleon. He thought the thief was being honest, but he wanted a second opinion. The thief turned to follow his gaze and flinched as he saw the Duke perched on the back of the chair right by his shoulder. The Duke nodded, and Logan sighed.

"So you're telling the truth," Logan stated.

The thief spluttered. "Can your… _frog_ tell?"

"Chameleon," Logan corrected. "If you stumbled across my tower by accident, then just what were you looking for? Why climb a tower in a hidden valley if not for any ulterior motives?"

"Uh, to _hide_ ? This place doesn't exactly look _liveable_ from the outside. I thought it was abandoned, there isn't a door anywhere," the thief pointed out. Logan frowned.

"No, there wouldn't be. This tower was designed to keep the world out and me _in_ ," Logan huffed. The thief studied him quietly. Then he took a sharp breath and struggled anew in his bonds.

"Wait, _where_ is my satchel!?"

Logan moved over to the vase and snatched up the satchel, holding it just out of the thief's reach. "This satchel?"

"Yes! Give it to me!" The thief demanded. Logan shouldered the satchel and reached inside for it's contents. He pulled out the diadem and a sheet of paper.

"Oh, your wanted poster, look at that," Logan observed. He unfolded it and studied the face on the parchment. "They really didn't do you justice, did they? The birthmark is on the wrong side."

"I don't know what you want from me, but I swear, I won't be bringing you any trouble if you give me my satchel and let me be on my way," the thief -Deceit, as his wanted poster claimed- said.

"You won't be bringing me trouble at all," Logan said decisively. "I'm getting out of here. Today."

"Okay, good for you," Deceit huffed. "Will you be releasing me and giving me my satchel now?"

"Not quite," Logan said decisively. "In fact, I think I'll be stowing this away for safekeeping. Instead, we'll make a deal."

"A deal," Deceit said flatly. Logan nodded, ignoring the speeding of his heartbeat.

Logan placed the contents of the satchel back inside and slid the satchel towards the Duke, who grabbed the strap and began to tug it away for safekeeping. Deceit tried to watch the chameleon make off with his bag, but Logan grabbed his chin and turned his head towards the most recent mural on his wall. He gestured towards the lights he had painted.

"Do you know what these are?" Logan asked. Deceit frowned.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the lost prince?" Deceit asked. Logan grinned. He knew they weren't stars!

"Tomorrow evening, they will fill the night sky with these lanterns. You will take me to see them safely, and at the end of the night we will go our separate ways and I will tell you where I've hidden your satchel," Logan informed. Deceit looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"There's one small flaw in your plan. I'm a criminal on the run from the palace guards. I won't be taking you anywhere," Deceit pointed out. Logan huffed.

"I'm well aware of the risk if you get caught. But you already stole what I can only assume is this 'lost prince's crown. You were chased here by a guard, and climbed up my seventy foot tower to evade them. I rather think _everywhere_ is unsafe for you, don't you Deceit?" Logan mused. Deceit glared.

"If I could just sell-"

"Sell the crown? I'd like to see you try to sell a product you don't have," Logan said. Deceit glared at him. Logan smiled demurely, trying not to watch the Duke as he stowed the satchel inside the stairs just under the stonework. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you'll never find your satchel."

"Fine!" Deceit snarled. "I'll take you to see the lanterns!"

"Thank you," Logan sighed. "I'm making the terrible decision to trust you, Deceit."

"At least you're aware of it," Deceit muttered. Logan gathered up his hair and began to unwind it from the chair. Deceit grimaced.

"This really is your _hair_ , isn't it?" He asked.

Logan hummed. "Yes, do you have a problem?"

"Yes, this is creepy and I want you to know that," Deceit declared.

"Noted, and disregarded. It's just hair, I have nearly eighty feet of it," Logan commented. Deceit looked at him incredulously.

"Eighty feet!? Why would you need that much hair!?" Deceit demanded.

"It's not that I need it to be this long, it's that I can't cut it," Logan huffed. Deceit cast his gaze around the tower apartment.

"This… doesn't look like a prison."

"It wouldn't. It's supposed to look like a home," Logan informed, as he unwrapped his hair from around the thief's wrists. Deceit lifted his hands from the arms of the chairs and rolled them, checking for any marks or bruises.

"Why _is_ this place so… secret?" Deceit questioned.

"I don't trust you _that_ much yet. Just know that it won't matter once you get me to the lanterns," Logan informed. The Duke scurried over towards him, and Logan scooped him onto his shoulder. Deceit stepped out of the loosened bonds around his ankles and straightened, narrowing his eyes at Logan.

"Well? How do we get down from here?" Deceit asked. Logan smirked as he tugged the rest of his hair free from the chair.

"How do you think?" He asked. Deceit stared at him, then at the twenty six odd yards of hair all around them. He paled.

"No." Deceit said in disbelief. Logan snorted, then began to pull his hair close to him. He stood on the ledge where his mother always did before she hopped out.

"You're going to have to hold tight to me," Logan informed. Deceit's face betrayed no emotion as he stepped onto the ledge with him and wrapped his arms around his waist. They were nose to nose, as Logan wrapped his hair once around their waists, then slung it over the hook before grabbing the other side with both hands, around Deceit's body. He turned his attention to the thief, who was eyeing him with trepidation. "I don't want to scare you, so I'm letting you know now- I'm going to jump."

"This is crazy."

The Duke chirped from Logan's shoulder, and Deceit's two toned gaze fell upon the chameleon. Before anything more could be said, before Logan could talk himself out of running away from home forever, he jumped, using his hold on his hair to keep the fall from speeding too quickly or pulling at his hair. Deceit's grip around his waist tightened, and the Duke was nestled against his neck, clinging to his hair.

Logan had _never_ been outside before. The moment he touched the drying grass with his bare feet, his world changed forever. Mother was right about one thing- once he had a taste of the outside world, he never wanted to leave. He ran through the grass, splashed through the creek beside his tower, bolted through the wall of hanging ivy and looked in awe at the golden and amber trees surrounding him. The thief trailed after him, and the chameleon observed it all from atop his head, and Logan?

Well, he fished his glasses out from his breast pocket and pushed them onto his nose, eager to see the world even despite the headache of wearing them. The rush of falling, the rush of dreams finally being within reach, the rush of breaking the rules- it made Logan feel alight with buzzing sparks and fluttering feathers. "I can't believe I did this."

Birds fluttered through the trees overhead, a few orange leaves fell, and bushes rustled. Logan took it all in with a wide grin, his cheeks aching.

"I can't believe I did this!" He cried up into the trees, jumping across the grass and spinning around. He threw out his arms as he spun, catching the speckled sun and shadows on his arms. He felt like a little kid.

Logan lowered his arms and turned his face towards the sun, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth. Then he opened them and grinned. "I can go _anywhere_."

"Anywhere, huh? That's a big choice," Deceit commented, catching up to him. Logan turned to the man and laughed helplessly.

"Not entirely! I've spent nearly two decades _dreaming_ of places to go. I'll just get to them in order," Logan said decisively.

"How old are you?" Deceit asked warily. "You don't look much older than I do."

"I'm eighteen tomorrow," Logan said, and he spun around across the grass again. He kicked up a few leaves as he did.

"And, what, you've _never_ been outside?" Deceit sounded incredulous, and Logan turned to take in his wide eyes.

"Well, no. Mother wouldn't ever… let me…" Logan trailed off and frowned. Deceit just studied him with narrowed eyes, not saying a word.

"So this is a forbidden road trip, then," Deceit commented. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow and the thief hurried to clarify. "Your Mother thinks you're still at home, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes. But I'm not going back. She'd never let me leave. I have to do this," Logan said.

"Oh, no, I'd never tell you to go back! A little rebellion is good for the soul!" Deceit assured. Logan frowned.

"Is it?" He asked.

"How else are you supposed to grow as a person and become your fully realized self?" Deceit asked. "I mean, will it break her heart? Yes! Will it crush her soul? Of course! But you just _have_ to do it."

Logan's will wavered a bit. Break her heart? Crush her soul? It was hard, sometimes, to think of Mother as fragile when she was such a strong and commandeering woman. But there were times she'd used her tears to get Logan to bow to her will, and though he knew what she was doing, it still hurt him to say no. If he ever learned how Mother would react to his absence, it might destroy him.

"You're trying to manipulate me, and it won't work," Logan snapped. Deceit blinked at him. Logan was desperate for the thief to believe him. "I don't go back on my word. Not even to myself."

Deceit groaned, running a gloved hand over his face. "What is it going to _take_ to get you to just give up!?"

"I'm not going to give up, period. The time would pass easier if you stopped trying to make me do so," Logan informed. Deceit glared at him.

"Fine, then onward we go. Follow me, Goldie."

"It's _Logan_."

"Hm, not according to your eighty feet of hair it isn't." Deceit swaggered past Logan and began to walk through the trees with a certain… purpose. Logan hurried after him, making sure the Duke was firmly attached to his hair.

"Please stop going on about my hair, it's unsettling," Logan requested.

Deceit let out a sharp laugh. "Tough luck, Goldie, because _I_ happen to find it unsettling that you even have this much! Have you never heard of a haircut?"

"I actually have," Logan said, and his wrist ached. "Mother never let me."

"Just how controlling _is_ your mother? You're eighteen tomorrow, that's an adult, she can't _stop_ you from leaving that tower."

Logan ducked his head a bit. "She's… she's just very firm in her reasoning. Her points make sense."

Deceit stared at him blankly, and Logan felt small under his gaze. Small and naked.

"What points did she give you to keep your hair-"

"If you _truly_ don't already know, which I expect as you didn't come to my tower seeking me out, then I'm not about to tell you," Logan interrupted. Deceit rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, what points did your Mother give you not to leave your tower?" Deceit asked.

"The usual, I imagine, with a bit of extra added in," Logan huffed. "Dangerous criminals, kidnappers, thugs and ruffians…"

"And that scares you?"

Not as much as Mother did. "I suppose it must."

Deceit let the conversation fall to silence as he led Logan through the woods. Logan turned his attention to the woods as well.

The sun shone through the canopy of leaves, the smell of- of _life_ filling Logan's senses. The way the leaves looked almost like fire when the sun was shining through them, the soft dry grass under his feet, the crisp smell of nature's musk, it was all enchanting. It was mid autumn, and though there was a chill in the breeze, the sun was still warm.

Logan never wanted to leave. There was so much he could learn out here, so much he could do. And outside of this forest, there was so much _more_ . He wanted to see everything, go everywhere, _do_ everything!

The hours of the morning had passed, and the noon as well. Logan felt his stomach roll in hunger and he realized in dawning horror that he hadn't packed any food. He had meant to, but he'd been terribly distracted.

They had been traveling for an hour at most, when Deceit turned to Logan, an eyebrow raised. "Was that your stomach?"

"I'm so sorry," Logan apologized immediately. "I seem to have forgotten to pack any sustenance."

Deceit narrowed his eyes and looked to the woods around them. He stiffened, and then turned to look directly at Logan. "You know, I'm simply _famished_! I know a great place for a late lunch, what do you think?"

Logan gave the thief a bemused and slightly wary smile. "Lead the way."

"You're going to love it," Deceit promised, and he began ushering Logan in a certain direction.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"You'll know it when you smell it!" Deceit said, and he began steering Logan through the trees, carefully avoiding stepping on his hair.

* * *

Janus was six years old, watching the lanterns rise above the city from his place on the orphanage balcony, when the question of _why_ first came into his head. He turned to Miss Westcott, the kindly old orphanage matron, and asked her why the lanterns went up every year. Was it a special day today?

"It's the prince's birthday, today, dear," Miss Westcott informed with a small chuckle. She was soft and round and plush and warm.

"The Lost Prince?" Janus asked. "But why does he care if we celebrate his birthday? He's lost."

"The lanterns aren't just a celebration, love, they're to light the way home so the prince can come back to his parents, the King and Queen, who miss him very much," Miss Westcott explained. Janus nodded, thinking about the mosaic in the center of town he'd seen earlier that day on their trip through the festival areas. He wondered if somewhere his own parents were waiting for him too. If they lit a candle in their window on his birthday. He knew, though, an orphan has no parents. No anything, no anyone.

Janus hoped the Lost Prince didn't think he was an orphan.

"Tell me the story of the Lost Prince, please?" Janus asked, and the matron smiled and ran her fingers through his dark hair. The other orphans huddled together on the balcony chorused their agreement and Miss Westcott chuckled again, in that warm, sweet way of hers. Janus buried his face in her lap. Her skirts smelled like cinnamon.

"Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this drop of sunlight sprouted a magic, golden flower. This flower was blessed with a magic that could heal the sick and injured, and the land around it was blessed with fertility and life," Miss Westcott began, in her mulled sugar story-telling voice. "The kingdom that grew in the land around the flower was called the kingdom of Corona, and the more traditional kings and queens of this land named their children after the verdant life all around them, in honor of the sun's gift."

"One day, centuries later, our dear Queen Dorothy was about to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick. She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower." The children all vocalized their awe as Miss Westcott told the story.

"The kingdom had long since lost the flower, and the people scoured the land for any sign of it. When it was nearly too late, they found it at last, as if it sensed that they needed it's power. A bit dramatic, I know, but I always felt the sun was a drama queen, didn't you?" Miss Westcott chuckled, and Janus smiled. The children giggled all around them and Janus' smile faded just a bit. Sometimes, he would prefer to have Miss Westcott to himself. But he knew it wouldn't be fair to the others. They loved her too.

"The magic of the flower healed the queen of her illness," Miss Westcott continued, her gaze turning back to the lanterns drifting above their heads. "And a healthy baby boy, their sweet prince, was born. He had beautiful golden hair and blue eyes filled with so much life. To celebrate his birth, our beloved King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, and for that one moment everything was perfect."

"Perfect," Janus whispered. Miss Westcott carded her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, love, perfect. But then that moment ended," Miss Westcott said. Some of the children gasped, as if they'd never heard the story before. "Someone broke into the palace, stole the child, and just like that- gone."

"The entire kingdom was searching for months, but no one could find the prince. Many thought the prince might have been killed, but everyone still hoped that he would live. Hopefully, he's being raised lovingly and carefully, as I raise all of you." Miss Wescott blew several kisses into the hoard of children all around her. "Still, whoever had taken him was determined to keep him hidden."

"But nothing can hide everything," Miss Westcott said lightly, and the children all shuffled excitedly. "Each year, on his birthday, the King and Queen release thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hopes that one day, their lost prince will return."

"I love that story," a little girl sighed dreamily.

"Do you think I could be the Lost Prince?" Another little girl asked.

"You're a _girl_ ," a little boy pointed out.

"So!? I could be a prince!" The little girl insisted. "Can't I, Miss Westcott?"

"Of course you can, my little prince," Miss Westcott assured sweetly.

Miss Westcott died that winter.

All the orphans were sent to other orphanages, as there was no replacement in the crown city for Miss Westcott. Janus missed her greatly. He'd never had a proper last name before, but after that he was Janus Westcott.

Time passed, and somehow, somewhere, Janus lost his respect and reverence for the Lost Prince. Perhaps it was simply the act of growing up and growing jaded, perhaps it was his envy of the wealthy, perhaps it was simply because he had begun to value himself and his well-being above all else. Even his name, a name that meant so very much to him, was sidelined in pursuit of a life of ease and leisure. Still, Janus couldn't forget the story.

Not when Miss Westcott had told it to him with such love. Not when it was among the last things Miss Westcott had ever shared with him.

Life as a thief suited him. He could have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and he could pick and choose the laws he wanted to follow and when. Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't the occasional job that he disliked, for one of many reasons really. For example, he really didn't like working with the Twins if he didn't have to- but then again, this job needed more than one set of hands.

It was odd how often the Lost Prince became relevant to Janus' life. Like today. First he stole the Lost Prince's crown, then he was being forced to take a shut-in hermit with much too long hair to the crown city to see the Lost Prince's lantern festival.

Logan wasn't bad looking. He was thin, and worryingly so, but he was handsome. A sharp jaw, brilliant blue eyes that sparkled when he caught sight of something new, and golden hair that framed his face and trailed behind him for a couple dozen feet. His fingers were long and slender, and his lips were plump and rosy. Janus couldn't be bothered to be _too_ upset about being subjected to that delighted smile.

But still, there was a principle to these things. He couldn't be seen in the city. Stealing from the Lost Prince was sure to get him _hung_ , after the history of what had happened to the prince himself. He had to do whatever he could to get rid of the man.

The Snuggly Duckling was a rustic old place, a tavern in the woods for passing travelers. It's reputation, however, had it well known for being a place filled with mercenaries of all types. Some had criminal histories and were working to amend for that. Others still maintained their criminal connections. Many were likely wanted in other kingdoms and had fled to Corona to escape the law. It was the perfect place for a lone thief to get a quick bite to eat and check on the going ons of the city watch before continuing on.

The perfect place to pretend to busy himself while scaring off a weird golden haired hermit, as well.

"Now, try to keep your head down, and not draw too much attention," Janus said, keeping his tone level and smooth and just charming enough.

Logan looked at him through too small glasses that dug a bit into his temples, and raised an eyebrow. "I have eighty feet of golden hair. How do you expect me to keep my head down and stay low profile?"

"Well, I suppose that's your problem. Don't stare at anyone too long, they may take it as provocation," Janus warned, as he began to make his way towards the tavern door. He heard Logan grumble, and the rustling of his fabric bag for a moment. When Logan rejoined him, he'd pulled his hair around his neck once like a circle scarf, tucked the rest into his bag, and some still trailed a good couple of yards behind him on the floor. He'd also donned a cloak and lifted the hood over his head.

"Valiant effort," Janus snarked.

"Thank you," Logan responded, his tone so genuinely pleased that Janus could only groan. He noticed a heavy cast iron frying pan had made its way into Logan's hands and his head throbbed.

He opened the door, a lot louder than he usually might have, and he felt Logan freeze beside him as the entire tavern turned to the open window.

Janus placed one arm around Logan's shoulders and began to lead him towards the bar.

Patton Golightly would never _not_ be a blessing on Earth, as he turned towards the staring men in his tavern and hollered, "As you were! Just another pair of mouths to feed, it isn't any of your business."

Janus smirked as he slid into a stool at the bar, waiting for his unwanted charge to sit beside him. Logan was stiff and clearly uncomfortable, his eyes darting around the entire room and taking it in carefully, his empty hand tugging his hair into his arms and away from anyone else.

Patton hummed, eyeing Logan thoughtfully as he cleaned empty mugs behind the bar. "Good afternoon, Dee, you don't normally go mucking around with company. Planning to get into trouble?"

"Already got into trouble, darling," Janus assured with his typical dazzling smile. Patton of course must have been born immune to his charm.

"I'm old enough to be your father, 'darling' so perhaps keep that smile of yours for those who might be interested," Patton scolded, but he had a gentle smile on his face anyway. It was Patton's kind and warm heart that attracted the kingdom's undesirables to his tavern, and it was the soft chuckle he gave that kept Janus himself coming back as well. Heavens knew the food wasn't any good, and the drinks were hardly better. "Introduce me to your company, don't be rude."

"Of course, my apologies. Patton, this is Logan, I'm taking him to the crown city. Logan, this is Patton Golightly, he knows just about everyone and everything," Janus informed.

"Golly, I don't know _that_ much, Dee," Patton chuckled in that soft, mulled sugar way of his. He placed two plates of… _something_ in front of them. "On the house for Dee and his little boyfriend. It's about time."

"Not my boyfriend. How long have these been sitting under the counter?" Janus asked, poking the charred carrot on his plate and grimacing.

"Sure. And since lunch," Patton informed, and he hurried off to go serve another round of drinks to a far off table.

They sat in silence at the bar for only a moment.

"You said the food was good," Logan accused, and Janus looked up at him to see the most utterly betrayed expression on the hermit's face. Janus snorted as he tried to suppress a laugh.

"And you believed me? My name is _Deceit_ ," Janus reminded, keeping his voice low so as not to alert anyone. "It'll satisfy your hunger. Might even kill it, if we're lucky."

"I'll be surprised if it doesn't kill _me_. What is this, a soup?" Logan asked.

"Lunch menu is steak," Janus explained. "Do you want my carrots?"

"I despise carrots when they aren't charred beyond recognition. What makes you think I would want them now?" Logan deadpanned, and Janus grinned. At least his straggler's company wasn't entirely unbearable.

"A sentiment we share. Enjoy your liquid steak."

"How was this even achieved?" Logan bemoaned, swirling his fork through the sludge on his plate.

"Patton is simply talented that way." Janus lifted his fork, with as much meat sludge as would stay on, and put it in his mouth. The texture and taste did not fit well, and the experience was unpleasant, but Janus had had plenty of experience with horrid food.

Logan did not seem so lucky. He managed about half the plate before he stopped, lowering his fork. "I can't finish this."

"Fair enough," Janus said. He stood up and slid his mostly empty plate across the counter. "Let's take a look at the map, yeah? Get you situated with your surroundings."

"Map?" Logan asked, and his blue eyes sparkled curiously in the candlelit tavern. Janus snorted. Of course the man was enticed at the thought of a map. As he led him through the tavern to the notice wall, he noticed that Logan had released his hold on his hair, letting the golden strands trail behind him several feet again.

Janus stopped at the notice board and pointed at the map above it. "The red star is where we are, the Snuggly Duckling traveler's tavern."

Logan opened his mouth to ask a question, but he stiffened instead, the sound coming from his throat aborted and strangled. Janus glanced at him curiously, and noticed one of the mercenaries in the room had grabbed Logan's hair from the floor and was following it with his eyes, running it between his fingers.

"That's a lot of hair," the man's voice was low, and it rumbled almost ominously. Even Janus felt uncomfortable now.

"He's growing it out," Janus said, simple and evasive, before pulling the train of hair out of the man's loose grip and handing the golden spools to Logan. The shut-in seemed to relax once he was the only one touching his hair again, and his chameleon squeaked almost appreciatively. Janus must be going insane. Reptiles couldn't _thank_ you. He turned back to the map with Logan. "Are you sure you're comfortable travelling like this? You might be better off back at home in your tower."

Logan glared at him. "I'm not a delicate flower, I'm a grown man. I can handle myself. I should cut it soon, anyway."

"I didn't say you were delicate." Janus could tell he wasn't likely to win this, but he couldn't simply _give up_. "But you don't have anything to prove to anyone. You don't have to make yourself uncomfortable for the sake of proving yourself."

"It's not about proof. It's about taking what I want for once. Surely you know what that's like, a thief like yourself?" Logan demanded. Janus scoffed.

"Yes, because a roof over your head is such a terrible thing to have. What do you plan on doing to survive out here, anyway? You don't even know anything about the outside world!" Janus hissed, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Logan warned, his voice steely and cold. "I already said I refuse to give up, Deceit."

"I thought you looked familiar," a gruff voice proclaimed, and Janus let out a very manly yelp as he was yanked back by the collar of his shirt and spun around. "Deceit, wanted thief, dead or alive."

Janus was face to face with a large bald man with a slimy mustache and a gleaming hook. He chuckled, easily booting his anxiety into the darkest depths of his mind. "Dead or alive? That can't be right, I'm a simple traveler. I'm not sure I'm familiar with the name Deceit, either, I-"

"That's you, isn't it?" And the large silver hook tapped a poster on the notice board. Janus swore as he caught sight of his own face, charming smile, odd colored eyes, and birthmark all included. Janus opened his mouth to protest, but just then, another large man stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"Oh, that's him alright," the second man proclaimed. "Greda, go get the watch!"

Another man ran off and exited the tavern, rushing to go find the authorities. Janus swallowed, trying to figure out a way out of this.

"Gentlemen, Vladimir, Harry, what's going on here?" Patton Golightly interrupted, stepping in and putting a hand on the first man's wrist.

"You've got a full on fugitive in your pub, Golightly," The man with the hook proclaimed, shaking his fist and by extension Janus.

"And haven't you all been in his shoes at one time or another? You know the rules of the Snuggly Duckling, Harry," Patton warned. For a moment, Janus hoped against his better judgement. He thought perhaps Patton's stern words might actually make the men back off. But, Harry snorted.

"With the amount of money they're offering for this kid's head, I'd be able to get a new hook," Harry said.

"Well, what about me? I could use the money!" Another man burst out from the crowd, grabbing Janus' arm in a bruising grip.

Patton tried again. "Gentlemen-"

"What about me!? I'm broke!"

Janus wasn't all too sure what was happening in a moment. Fists were flying, and his feet had left the ground, and he was being pulled and tugged at from every direction.

"Put him down!" He couldn't tell if the voice was Patton's or Logan's.

"Give me back my guide!" That was definitely Logan.

A fist slammed against Janus' face and he swore loudly. Then, suddenly, ceramic shattered against metal, and everything froze and quieted. The undesirables of Corona all turned in unison towards the slight figure of Logan, standing on the counter, having flung a plate of disgusting steak sludge at Harry.

"Put him _down_ !" Logan shouted. Janus blinked, looking right at the hook handed man. Logan huffed, flinging his hair behind him with a flick of his wrist. "I understand that this man has quite a price on his head. However, I am sure you are men with some kind of code of honor, and I have struck a deal with him. I have no idea where I am, and he has promised to take me to see the lanterns in the crown city because I have been _dreaming_ about them my entire life! I am _so close_ , and I will not let you take this from me. Haven't any of you ever had a dream!?"

Janus was dropped unceremoniously to the ground then, as the entire tavern stepped forward to see what would happen. Harry stepped towards Logan and pulled out his axe. Patton pulled Logan behind the counter then, positioning himself slightly in front of him. Oh, this was going to go poorly.

Harry slammed his axe into the wooden counter. "I had a dream once."

What.

"I'd imagine you would have to," Logan said.

"Yes, well. I never really managed it, did I? Lost the hand before I could," Harry announced, waving his hook.

"Aww, Harry, you can always get back to the grind," Patton assured.

"What was your dream?" Logan asked, and Janus suppressed a groan. Of course, of _course_ , Logan would ask. He was a curious pain in Janus' neck.

"I wanted to be a famous pianist," Harry proclaimed proudly. "I was a bit of a prodigy too, before I lost the hand. Pride of the family, that was me."

"I'm sure you could learn to play with your hook. And imagine it, you'd be an impressive performer, playing with only one hand," Logan encouraged. Harry's brow furrowed.

"I suppose I could relearn. It'd take a long time," Harry mused.

"But it would be _worth_ it, to finally be recognized across Corona for your skill, wouldn't it?" Logan coaxed. "Besides, it's not too late to start chasing your dreams."

Janus couldn't believe this was working. Harry smiled and laughed.

"You're clever! I like you!" Harry announced.

"See, it's just like I've been telling you for years, gentlemen, you can always change your life around!" Patton agreed, and he went over to the barrels of ale. "How about another round as we share, yeah?"

"Actually, Golightly…" Harry began. "Might I borrow your piano?"

"Of course you can! It's just in the corner there," Patton gestured toward an old wooden piano, the keys slightly yellowed with age.

The room filled with the slightly hesitant and halting tune of the old piano, and drinks were passed around, as men poured their hearts out to Logan and described their dreams. Apparently one of them had long since lost hope in starting his own bakery. Logan helped him come up with a plan to revive his dream. It was odd, watching all these men deciding to change their entire lives.

All the dreams sounded so mundane, to him. A bakery, a lover, _floristry_ . One man admitted to collecting ceramic _miniatures_ . Janus couldn't imagine ever dreaming so… _small_. And yet, Logan had never been able to leave his tower. He clearly wanted to, the dream had been so large, so far out of his reach, and yet...

"What about you?" A gruff voice demanded, and Janus startled.

"Who, me?" Janus asked.

"What's your dream?" Harry asked, his playing getting faster and more confident as he remembered old songs and notes.

"Oh, no no no, I don't do sharing hour, boys," Janus said.

"Aw, come on, Deceit, everyone else has spilled their beans," Patton goaded. Janus snorted.

"I don't believe I heard you talking about your dreams," Janus commented. Patton blinked, looking taken aback.

"Oh! My dreams? Well… there was one thing… but oh, he's been gone a long time. I'm happy with just my tavern, that was a dream of mine for a very long time!" Patton declared. The entire tavern cheered and raised their drinks. "So? What about your dreams?"

"My dreams involve a castle of my own, surrounded by riches, with everything I could ever want or need within easy reach," Janus described. Logan looked over to him.

"Alone?" Logan asked.

"Obviously," Janus said. Logan hummed, cupping his chameleon in his hands.

"Oh, how cute! What's your little friend's name?" Patton asked, reaching out a finger to stroke the chameleon's head.

"I call him the Duke," Logan said. "He's been with me for almost two years. I found him in the winter, in my home."

"He's precious," Patton cooed, rubbing the chameleon's chin with his finger. Janus swore he heard the damn thing _pur_. Chameleons could pur?

The front door slammed open just then, and Greda was standing there panting, a grin in his face."I found palace guards!"

Patton grabbed Logan and Janus by the hand and yanked them through the throng of tavern patrons, ducking behind the counter with them. He pulled a lever with a duck on the top, and Janus stared in bewilderment as a tunnel opened up.

"Go, live your dreams," Patton urged warmly.

"I will," Janus said.

"Dee… about your dream. You're better than that, you know that, right?" Patton asked. Janus stared at the older man in confusion. Patton just smiled sadly at him. "Never mind. I wish you luck."

Janus slid into the tunnel after Logan. As the door began to close behind them, he heard Patton greet the guards.

"Captain Roman Reyes! What brings you to the Snuggly Duckling, kiddo?"

"A sighting of Deceit. I know he's here, Patton, and if you care about the kingdom at all, you'll tell me everything you know."

"Roman, you _know_ I care-"

The voices were cut off as the trapdoor finally shut, and Janus breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe for the moment. He found a lantern to the side and struck a match that was provided, lighting the tunnel for him and Logan to see.

They walked in silence down the passage for a long several minutes. Each second seemed to stretch for forever, but still, Janus couldn't help but notice Logan's uplifted mood.

"You seem cheerful," Janus commented.

"Of course I do," Logan said, a grin breaking out across his face at last. "I've proved my mother wrong. I'm stronger than she knows. I'm stronger than _I_ know."

Janus hummed in response.

"Deceit, where are you from?" Logan asked, and Janus coughed.

"I'm not one for much backstory. However, I am very curious as to your own. I won't ask about the tower or the hair, because you certainly won't answer," Janus said, and he glanced at him, spotting his reptile, the Duke, on his shoulder. "And frankly, I could care less about the frog."

"Chameleon," Logan corrected, his smile dropping a fraction.

"Whatever. But I do need to know: if you've wanted to see the lanterns this badly, why haven't you tried before? And ruffians and thugs isn't an answer, you've proven that you're willing to stand up for yourself," Janus declared. Logan opened his mouth to respond, but then the tunnel around them shook.

"Uh, Deceit?" Logan's hand grabbed at his arm, and Janus turned to see light coming from behind them in the tunnel. He felt the blood leave his face as palace guards turned the corner, Captain Roman Reyes leading the charge.

" _Deceit!_ " Roman shouted.

"Run," Janus blurted. "Run!"

He and Logan took off through the tunnel, running to try and escape their pursuers. There was light, and the end of the tunnel, and Janus tossed the lantern aside. The flame puttered uselessly and Janus gave himself no time for more than a dismayed groan before he and Logan skidded to a stop at the end of a ledge overlooking a dry quarry just beyond a large wooden dam.

Wood splintered below them, and Janus saw the Twins burst from another tunnel entirely.

"Who are they?" Logan asked.

"They don't like me," Janus said. The guards arrived then, Captain Roman at the head.

"Who're they?" Logan sounded a tad more distressed.

"They don't like me either," Janus declared, just as another far too familiar face appeared, bursting forth from behind the guards, all wild dark hair and enraged eyes, half his armor missing and branches in his hair. Virgil Mortis, who had seemingly relentlessly been tracking Janus this entire time.

"Who's _that_!?" Logan cried out.

"Let's just assume that at this moment, nobody here likes me!" Janus scrambled to find a ladder, but he didn't see anything.

"Hold this," Logan said, and he slammed the frying pan against Janus' gut before grabbing his hair and throwing it like a rope. Janus watched in shock as Logan swung across the ravine. Then he heard swords being drawn and turned, swinging the frying pan and slamming the pan directly into the man's helmet. The metal rang loudly, and the man collapsed at Janus' feet. The same thing happened twice more before he was suddenly crossing his pan with the blade of Captain Roman himself.

Metal clanged against metal, once, twice, thrice- then Janus slammed the heavy weight of the pan against the side of Roman's helmet, and the captain of the guard fell just as the others did. Janus stared in awe at the frying pan in his hand.

"That was _surprisingly_ effective," Janus marveled, spinning the frying pan in his grip. Just then, Virgil kicked the captain's blade into the air and caught it by the hilt in his hand. Janus paled, turning to the wild man who would simply not _give up_ and leveled his frying pan at him.

"Just come quietly and your sentence might be lighter!" Virgil growled, and he swung the blade with very little finesse. Janus caught it on the frying pan and deflected the blow.

"I think _not_ \- I saw the posters, dead or alive? The sentence is hanging, isn't it?" Janus snapped. He tried to hit the guard in the head, but he parried the blow with ease.

"As it stands, that's quite likely," Virgil growled, and he spun down and stuck his leg out, sweeping Janus' legs out from under him. The frying pan fell from his grip, falling to the ground below. Janus scrambled back, raising his hands in surrender as the blade was leveled to his throat.

Suddenly, hair wrapped around his hand, and he grabbed it in his fist as he was pulled off the ledge and swung down onto an aqueduct. Janus looked up and saw Logan on another ledge, having just ferried him to safety. Janus looked back to where he'd been, and saw Virgil kicking at a wooden beam. The other guards were beginning to stir as the beam fell across the space, and Virgil began making his way across it towards Logan, and Janus felt his heart beating in his ears.

"Goldie! Jump!" Janus shouted, his hands tight on the last several feet of Logan's hair. Logan looked over at him and nodded, grabbing his hair more firmly and leaping into the air. Once Logan was on the ground and running, Janus began sliding down the aqueduct, his blood rushing as the wood began to collapse around him.

That was when the dam burst and everything went sideways. Janus just kept running, Logan in front of him, the only thoughts in his head being _get out, get out, get out._ He heard the breaking of stone, heard the rushing of water, saw the shadow of something large and looming coming to squash them, but his focus was locked solely on the tunnel ahead. An exit, it had to be, it was their only hope.

Logan yelped as he made it into the tunnel, and Janus scooped up the frying pan when he found it brought in by the water, but just then, stone slammed against the entrance and blocked them in.

Blocked them in, not a tunnel, but a cave. Water was rushing in. They had no time. Janus dived into the water, searching for an exit. He heard Logan slamming the frying pan against the rocks and tried to follow suit, but all he succeeded in was cutting himself on the sharp edges. He hissed.

They were going to _drown_ in here. The air already felt short, and the water was up to their thighs, and Janus _couldn't find a goddamn exit_.

"It's no use! I can't see anything!" Janus announced, and he could just barely make out the devastation in Logan's face. The hermit took a deep breath and dove under the surface, but Janus pulled him back up. "Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there."

Janus brushed wet hair out of Logan's face, and caressed his cheeks. If it was their final moments, he wasn't going to be cruel to a person who tried so hard to save him. Logan gasped a breath, and then silence fell. Logan leaned against the wall, his breathing shallow but steady. Janus closed his eyes against the darkness and leaned his head back against the rock.

If this was how it all ended, Janus had many regrets. Too many to count, so many he wasn't sure what were his regrets for himself and what were his regrets for the world. But in this moment, all he wanted was Miss Westcott.

"She was right, I never should have done this," Logan said, his voice small. Janus was going to die here. He was going to die with a stranger and no one would remember him as anything but a thief and a backstabber. "I'm so _sorry_ , Deceit."

Sorry? _Sorry_? How was this only Logan's fault? Janus had taken him to the Snuggly Duckling, he'd been trying to scare him off. If he had been an honorable man, a man of his word, they'd nearly be to the city by now.

"Janus," he corrected. Logan's aborted sobs stilled briefly.

"What?" He asked.

"My real name is Janus Westcott," Janus explained. "Somebody might as well know."

Logan chuckled bitterly. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing."

Janus was seriously regretting his entire day now. "What?"

Instead of realizing how insane he sounded, however, the man in front of him merely stared at the dark water in realization. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing!"

Oh god, Janus was going to die with a crazy man. The water was at their throats now, as Logan began to sing.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_ -" The water engulfed them as they took deep breaths. Janus curled in on himself, prepared to suffer in his final moments- hopefully briefly. A golden light burned from beyond his eyelids, and he opened his eyes only to see Logan's hair glowing against the rocks.

Wait- _there_! Janus dove down and began shoveling rocks out of his way. Even as the light faded, he kept digging. His lungs were starting to burn when his uninjured hand burst through the rocks and the exit clattered open.

They burst free from the river onto some grass, heaving for breath and spitting out water.

"We made it," Logan announced, and suddenly Janus' entire body returned to the far too startling matter at hand.

"His hair glows," Janus blurted to no one at all.

"We're alive! I'm alive!" Logan cheered, getting to his feet and spinning through the dry grass.

"I didn't see that coming," Janus said to the chameleon -the Duke. Janus gripped his injured hand in his good hand, trying to distract himself from the- the _glowing_ by focusing on the pain.

"Janus?"

"The hair actually glows!" Janus was very much panicking, none of his thoughts connecting or existing beyond _what_. The chameleon just stared at him.

"Janus."

"Why does his hair glow!?" Janus demanded, uncaring whether or not he looked crazy asking a chameleon for answers.

"Janus!"

"What!?" Janus demanded, turning to look at the- the _magic hermit_ , dear god. Logan let out a breathy chuckle as he pulled his soaked hair out of the river.

"It doesn't _just_ glow," Logan informed. Janus chanced a glance back at the chameleon, only to see it's face twisted into a ridiculous and impossible little smile.

"How is he smiling at me?" Janus asked, feeling on the verge of tears. Logan laughed and helped him to his feet.

"The Duke is a special chameleon," Logan said, and scooped said reptile into his hands. "I'm exhausted. Let's rest for the night. Are we close to the crown city?"

Janus swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts and calm himself down. He took in their surroundings. Oh. "Yes, we made good time, it seems. We should be able to get there by breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh, wonderful," Logan said, and he seemed to be in high spirits after their brush with death. "Let's set up a camp and dry off, yeah?"

Janus nodded. "Get some wood? A fire will help keep us warm into the night."

"I will- keep your hand clean, don't do anything. I have something to show you," Logan instructed, and off he went to fetch some wood. Janus looked towards the Duke, who was perched on a branch where Logan had just left him.

"The hair…" Janus started to ask, but he paused. Why did he think he'd learn anything from the Duke? He shook his head and sat down on a rather large root, taking off his soaked boots and hanging them from a nearby branch, separate to the one the Duke was making himself comfortable on.

Janus thought back to the ravine. Janus had never been one for trust, but in that moment Logan had acted as though Janus were a friend. Janus, in turn, had helped Logan when he could have just left him to his own devices. Then, they had almost died together, and Logan had saved his life yet again. And he was _magic_ , but Janus really didn't want to focus on that right now.

Logan returned with firewood and began to move some rocks into a little ring and set up a few sticks inside.

"I can start the fire-"

"I know how," Logan said, and he pulled a flint and steel from his bag. Janus chuckled.

"Handy," Janus said, and Logan smiled. Janus blinked.

"You lost your glasses," he realized.

"It's alright," Logan said. "They were too small anyway."

"Without glasses, the lantern festival will just be a blur," Janus pointed out.

"Well, it won't be my last, will it? I'm free, aren't I?" Logan said quietly. Janus smiled.

"I hope so. For your sake," Janus whispered, and he clutched one of Logan's hands. The hermit flushed, and returned to building the fire. Janus sat back on the tree root, smiling to himself. He tried not to stare at Logan's hair too often as the man began to curl it around the campsite so that it would dry faster.

Then, Logan sat beside Janus, the last foot or two of his hair in his hands. Janus couldn't _not_ stare in bewilderment as Logan wrapped his hair around his injured hand.

"What is this, what are you doing?" Janus asked.

"Just- don't freak out, okay?" Logan requested. Janus frowned.

"I won't. What are you doing?" Janus asked. Logan didn't answer properly, instead closing his eyes and beginning to sing.

" _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_ ," Logan sang, and his hair began to glow, the light spread from his scalp down each strand and casting new shadows across his face. " _Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine_."

Janus followed the glowing of the hair, and noticed the Duke looking at him smugly. He pointed at his foot- claw?- as the song lulled.

" _Heal what has been hurt,_ " Logan sang, and Janus' breath caught as he looked back at his hand. The hair around his injury was glowing now and he could _feel_ his wound closing. " _Change the Fates' design._ "

" _Save what has been lost_ ," Janus looked up at Logan as he sang, but the hermit wasn't even reacting. Did he do this often? Could he do it for himself? " _Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine_."

Once Logan had finished singing, Janus unwrapped the hair from his hand. This couldn't be true. It couldn't be real. But there was the evidence. Not a scratch was left, not even a line. Janus cleared his throat, trying to ease back the panic he was feeling.

"Please don't freak out," Logan begged.

"I'm not freaking out," Janus said easily, glad he was so very good at lying. "I'm merely very, very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses, how long has it been doing that exactly?"

Logan shrugged. "My entire life. Mother says when I was an infant, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But once it's cut, it turns brown and loses all of its power."

Janus's eyes caught on the brown streak that curled around Logan's ear, following the curve of his cheekbone. Logan pulled his hair back, revealing another brown streak at his neck.

"Every time?" Janus asked. Logan nodded, gesturing at the lock of brown by his ear.

"That was me double checking. But a gift like mine… it has to be protected. It's… not something you throw away." Logan's hand massaged his opposite wrist as he spoke. "That's why Mother never let me… that's why _I_ never left…"

"You never left that tower," Janus finished, feeling slightly breathless as the magnitude of this secret began to press down on him. "But you aren't going back?"

"No. I mean… yes? I want to, only if I _do_ …" Logan didn't have to finish his sentence. Janus knew exactly what would happen, and for the first time in a long time he felt his heart ache for another person's pain. Logan took a deep breath. "Janus Westcott, then?"

Janus flushed. "Yes, well, I didn't want to ruin the name with my reputation, you know."

"Is it very special to you?" Logan asked.

"It is," Janus smiled gently. "I chose the name myself to honor the first woman who ever loved me. She was like a mother to me, and I miss her terribly, always."

"That's very sweet."

"Yes, well don't tell anybody. It could ruin my whole reputation," Janus joked. Logan smirked.

"We wouldn't want that," he teased.

"Well, a vague reputation is all a man has," Janus finished lightly. Logan chuckled and his big blue eyes looked right at Janus in a way that made his breath catch.

"I would like to apologize," Janus blurted out. Logan blinked.

"For what?" He asked.

"For the Ugly Duckling. Had the men there been less honorable, been more like... like me, then you would have been in genuine danger," Janus explained. He wished he hadn't been so callous before, but the past was unchangeable.

Logan shook his head. "You couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself for being ignorant when I willfully kept you that way."

"I just hate the thought that my actions could have led to your agency being taken from you once more," Janus said, and Logan hitched a breath and leaned in a bit.

"I am… deeply touched," Logan said, and Janus' heart pounded in a way entirely unlike the pounding from before.

"I should go get some more firewood," Janus declared, stumbling to his feet. He made as graceful a recovery as he could and began to cross the campsite, careful of Logan's hair.

"For the record," Logan called after him. "I like Janus Westcott much better than Deceit."

Janus' heart warmed. "Well, you'd be the first."

Then he walked off into the woods, his head reeling and his heart fluttering. As he gathered branches and firewood, he began to hum the song Logan had sung.

It was dark when it hit him. Janus fumbled with the branches and dropped several of them.

 _Flower gleam and glow_? Golden hair, and blue eyes filled with life? His eighteenth birthday was tomorrow, even, and his hair could heal injuries. Janus was speaking to and had been traveling with the Lost Prince. Was he even aware? Who was his "Mother"? Had she truly been protecting him, or was she using him the way he feared to be used? The King and Queen didn't know where Logan was, they couldn't possibly. Was Logan even the Lost Prince at all, or was Janus jumping to conclusions?

Whatever the truth was, Logan simply wanted to be free. And Janus couldn't take that from him, not after all they had been through together. If Logan didn't know, then fine. But if he did know and he was purposefully not mentioning it, then Janus wasn't going to force him to go to the palace. Not now, not ever.

It was perhaps his first selfless decision in over a decade.

* * *

Logan had watched Janus wander off into the wood with a deep fond feeling growing in his chest. But just as soon as Janus had disappeared into the darkness, another presence appeared behind him with a sharp, "Well! I thought he'd never leave!"

"Mother?" Logan whirled around, spotting his mother standing off in the shadows, her dark cloak pulled over her head. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy, my Flower," Mother declared, her tone deceptively light as she pulled him into a hug. "I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

Logan's heart sank. "Mother, I-"

"We're going home, dear. Now," Mother said sternly, and she grabbed his wrist. Her grip was loose, but still his wrist ached under her touch.

"You don't understand," Logan argued, and he grabbed her hand in both of his, twisting his wrist out of her grip. "I've been on this incredible journey, and I've seen and done so much, I… I even met someone."

Mother scowled. "Yes, the wanted thief, I'm _so proud_. Come on, Logan."

"Mother, wait. I think… I think he _likes_ me," Logan said. The words came out reverently, as awed to be spoken as he was to speak them. Mother looked at him incredulously.

"Likes you? Please, Logan, that's _demented_ ," Mother snapped, and Logan felt the words in his heart like a slap to the face.

"I'm not so undesirable," Logan muttered to himself.

"This is why you never should have left, this whole romance you've dreamt up for yourself. All it proves is that you're ridiculously naive! Why would he like you, Logan, _really_?" Mother scolded.

"I'm sure there are many reasons," Logan protested. "I can't know what's he's thinking, I can't guess what he likes about me, I just-"

"If you don't know what he's thinking, then you don't know if he likes you. Why would he even look at you, anyway? You're not very impressive, dear. Though I suppose you do look girlish enough to catch a man's attention," Mother pointed out, grabbing some of his hair and waving it in front of his face. Logan pulled his hair out of her hands and glared at her. "Don't be stupid, my Flower, come home with mummy."

"No," Logan said firmly. Mother blinked.

"No?" She repeated. " _No_. Is that how it's going to be? Little Logan thinks he's all grown up and ready to face the world without mummy's guiding hand?"

"I _am_ grown up. I'll be eighteen tomorrow," Logan argued.

"Well, if you're so sure he's trustworthy, why don't you return this little trinket to him?" Mother asked, and she produced the sparkling diadem from within her cloak. The crown of the Lost Prince.

"How did you find that?" Logan demanded.

"This is why he's here, isn't it? Don't let him _deceive_ you, I mean, isn't that in his very name?" Mother demanded, tossing the crown at Logan's feet. "Just give it to him, and watch!"

"I will, and he won't betray my trust, I know it," Logan insisted. Janus trusted him with his _real_ name. He trusted him with his life. That kind of trust couldn't be faked.

"Trust me, Logan," Mother warned, and she snapped her fingers. "That's how fast he'll leave you!"

"Mother-"

"I already know I'm right, so don't come crying to me when you figure it out as well! Just know when the time comes, that I told you so," Mother snapped. And then she was storming off into the woods, leaving Logan to pick up the diadem and stare at the sparkling crystals.

He slipped the crown into his bag and set it to one side, sighing to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. It _was_ long. Quite feminine. And Mother had said a few times before that his eyes were pretty enough for a girl. But Janus saw more in him, surely. Logan felt so sure when Janus looked at him just twenty minutes ago that the thief was seeing inside of him.

When Janus returned, Logan pretended to be asleep, but the night passed restlessly. Every rustle of a bush, every hooting of an owl, caught his attention. Sleep only claimed him as the sun was beginning to rise. When he awoke, it was to Janus screaming.

Logan looked around desperately for the source of Janus' distress, only to discover the thief wrestling with the same wild haired armorless guard he'd seen the day before. Logan leapt to his feet and grabbed Janus under his arms, yanking as hard as he could to get him free. He and Janus fell back as the guard let go with a groaned out shout.

The guard leapt to his feet and began charging for Janus again, but Logan jumped in front of him. "Please don't arrest him!"

The guard froze, his grey eyes locked onto Logan's face, scattering about as if studying every feature and committing it to memory. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same of you," Logan countered.

The guard snorted. "Virgil Mortis. You're currently obstructing justice and the law, young man."

"Yes, well, I need this man to not be arrested for a day. He's my guide, and I'd be lost without him," Logan explained. Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"He's a thief," Virgil stated blandly.

"Yes, and after today you can chase him to the ends of the earth if you must," Logan promised. "It's just that… well, today is my birthday, sir. My name is Logan."

Virgil's eyes narrowed, and he took in Logan's face once again. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen as of today," Logan said. Virgil's gaze drifted up, to the Duke who was perched on Logan's head. Virgil sighed suddenly, sounding utterly done with everything.

"Okay, sure, why not, temporary truce or whatever," Virgil said. Janus stood up and made his way over.

"Thank you for giving me a chance-"

"Don't think this means I like you, kid," Virgil snapped, and Janus held his hands up, his eyes wide as they rolled and his mouth turned into a grimace. "I'm doing this for my own reasons."

"Care to share?" Janus asked.

"Not in suspicious company," Virgil declared, turning away from the thief, and Janus scowled. Logan laughed.

"How close are we to the crown city?" Logan asked, feeling excitement bubbling at his nerves.

"Not too far," Janus announced, and he began to walk through the trees. "I think you'll be surprised how close we are, actually."

Logan moved to follow, but Virgil put a hand out in front of him first. Logan paused, turning towards the older man. "How did you meet Deceit?"

"Yesterday, he stumbled into my home, thinking it abandoned," Logan explained.

"He told you that?" Virgil questioned.

"I can tell when I'm being lied to, sir," Logan huffed. Virgil narrowed his eyes in thought, his gaze a thousand miles from where they were.

"Are you guys following, or what? The road is just this way!"

"And you're sure you trust _Deceit_?" Virgil pressed further.

"He's trusted me just as much as I have trusted him. Besides, the Duke agrees with me," Logan said, and he felt his reptilian companion pat his head reassuringly.

"The Duke, huh?" Virgil's eyes glinted knowingly. "Not the most stuck up name he's ever had."

"I'm sorry, you know my chameleon?" Logan asked. Virgil blinked.

"Oh! Oh, no, sorry. Reminded me of an old friend," Virgil said, and he cleared his throat. "To the road?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid you'll have to guide me. I can't tell what's a tree and what is Janus right now," Logan huffed in irritation as he tried to find the thief again.

"Janus," Virgil muttered thoughtfully, but he offered Logan an arm. Logan gently rested his hand on Virgil's leather bracer, and the guard led him through the trees to where Janus was waiting on a thick stone road. Janus smirked.

"Done talking about me behind my back?" Janus asked.

"Of course. I'd prefer to talk about you to your face, anyhow, it'll be funny to watch all that hot air get let out," Logan declared.

"Oh, so the shut-in believes he can knock my ego down a few pegs? I'd like to see you try," Janus challenged.

"Oh god, children flirting," Virgil muttered, and Logan felt his face burn at the insinuation. Janus snorted.

"Take a look, Logan. That huge mass across the bridge is the crown city," Janus announced, and Logan realized they were nearing a bridge, and across its considerable length was an enormous blur of what Logan assumed was buildings.

"Wow," Logan said. "It looks just as blurry as I pictured it looking."

Virgil frowned. "Hey, yeah, wait, you were wearing glasses before. What happened?"

"I lost them in the flooding," Logan explained, and Virgil winced.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think it'd bring the whole thing down," Virgil said.

"Well, one can't predict everything," Logan pointed out.

"Except you could've predicted that every part of a dam is probably integral to it's build and pulling a support beam out of the works would do _something_ ," Janus snarked.

Virgil scowled, but he turned to Logan and changed the subject. "What's your prescription?"

"Prescription?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, like- how strong do your glasses need to be?" Virgil asked.

"The strength can _vary_?" Logan asked, bewildered. Janus frowned, and Virgil looked confused. "Mother never said- well I suppose if getting them resized was expensive, then getting them made stronger entirely would be- I… I don't know my prescription."

"Logan, have you… ever seen clearly?" Janus asked.

"Mother said I didn't need my glasses. I'm nearsighted, and everything I needed was nearby," Logan explained.

Virgil looked thoroughly horrified now. He turned to Janus. "Where did you _find_ him?"

"A hidden grove, in a tower with no door," Janus answered, his tone and his face betraying no emotion. Virgil let out a sound like a strangled animal.

"How do I find out my prescription?" Logan asked, and Virgil sighed.

"Look, you said you were nearsighted?" Virgil asked.

"Yes."

Virgil dug into the small belt pouch at his hip and drew out a slim case. "I carry these around just in case, for his Majesty, the King. Give them a go, and we'll figure out from there at the nearest place."

Logan respectfully opened the case and stared in awe at a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He slid them onto his face and stared at the world around him in shock.

"Well?" Virgil asked. "How is it?"

Logan stared at the individual blades of dry grass. He looked up and studied the speckled variation in each leaf. He looked up to the sky and saw a flock of geese flying south. He looked at Virgil, studying the freckles he could now see on the man's cheeks, and he looked at Janus, tracing the subtle black embroidery of twin snakes across his black doublet. Logan let out a laugh, feeling tears in his eyes.

"I can _see_ ," he babbled, and the words made no sense. Because of course he could see, he could always see, but- but he had no other words to use. He could _see_!

"Yeah? Doesn't hurt, no headaches?" Virgil asked.

"It's _perfect_ ," Logan said.

"Okay, let me know if it starts to bother you though," Virgil said. "I don't expect it to be your prescription."

"This is the clearest I've ever seen in my entire life," Logan declared. "I could lose my vision now and be entirely content that I had this moment."

"Well, you won't," Janus promised. "Now, good sir, the city awaits."

Logan turned back towards the city, his heart in his throat, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Virgil and Janus trailed behind him as he ran across the bridge, taking everything in, every detail, every sight.

* * *

Janus watched with a pleased smile as Logan ran into the city with all the excitement of a child. He hung back with Virgil, watching the lost prince from afar.

"You really do trust him, don't you _Janus_?" Virgil questioned and Janus flinched. He looked up at the man and grimaced.

"I do. It's only been a day, but I care about him," Janus said. Virgil nodded.

"I figured. Because I think you see exactly what I see, don't you?" Virgil said. Janus stiffened.

"Who _are_ you?" Janus demanded.

"I'm Lieutenant Virgil Mortis. The man who found the sundrop flower, and the Lost Prince's godfather," Virgil declared. "As such, I'd recognize his face, don't you think? Especially when he looks so much like his real mother."

Janus paled as he realized what the guard was talking about. "If he doesn't want to go to the palace, you can't make him. I won't let you."

Virgil scowled. "I don't think you have any connections with whoever took him. But rest assured, if I am wrong, you will wish _desperately_ for your trial to end in a hanging."

"I have nothing to do with them. Your ire is best directed towards whoever this 'Mother' person is," Janus said. Virgil glared at him, but he nodded.

"Trust me, I am _very_ angry with her," Virgil growled.

"Then we feel the same."

"I guess we do."

The both of them caught up to Logan easily, and Janus let out a silent chuckle as the Duke narrowed his reptilian eyes at them.

Logan let out a delighted sound, his hands flapping in joy. Janus smiled fondly as Logan ran into the city. However, almost immediately, Janus saw the hair become a big problem, as passersby trod on it by mistake.

Logan and Janus both began gathering up the golden locks in their arms, and Virgil heaved a sigh before stooping down to help them.

"We've _got_ to do something about all this hair," Janus huffed.

"What about cutting it?" Virgil suggested.

"No." Logan and Janus spoke in unison. Logan and Virgil both looked at Janus in surprise. Janus coughed awkwardly.

"Uh, maybe we can figure out a different way, like…" Janus scanned the street before his eyes fell upon four little girls sitting on the fountain, braiding each other's hair. "Braiding! Let's make some little girls' days."

The three of them made their way to the fountain, and while Logan addressed the four little girls, and asked them to help him braid _eighty feet of hair_ , Janus kept an eye out for any guards. Virgil leaned up against a low brick wall guarding the main street from the area where the little girls were now examining and cooing over Logan's _considerable_ length of hair. Janus went to perch on the stone, but he saw a pair of guards making their way down the street and ducked under it. Virgil snorted.

"They're going to palace duty. They won't be looking for you, so just don't act suspicious. They won't notice you if you act casual," Virgil informed. Janus narrowed his eyes up at the guard.

"How do you know?" Janus asked.

"I wasn't always a boring, law abiding adult. But if you must know, I know how the guards work. Just enjoy your day."

Janus opened his mouth to ask a question, but the Duke appeared by his hand on the stone, and he looked at him. The Duke gestured towards Logan, and Janus looked over.

Every thought flew out of his head then, as he saw Logan with an armful of flowers, and three children flurried around his head, tugging braids into place and weaving flowers into golden locks. Logan was smiling brightly, as he exchanged words with the children. He seemed to be answering questions and showing them things about each flower. The fourth little girl returned with an armful of flowers and added them to the pile in Logan's lap.

Janus' heart felt warm and just the slightest bit too large, filling his whole chest with a sweet mulled sugar feeling.

Virgil laughed, pulling Janus' attention back to him. "You kids have fun. I'll go get you guys a private canoe for the lantern show tonight."

"You're leaving me alone with him?" Janus asked, surprised. Virgil merely smirked.

"Don't abuse my infinitesimal trust in you."

* * *

"Your hair's so pretty," Fiona announced, running her little fingers through another few blonde locks and separating them into three. "My brother's is this pretty too, but he won't tell me how."

"I only brush it," Logan informed. "My mother takes care of my hair for me."

"She does a good job," Lauren declared, her own small fingers twisting some braids into a little crown shape across his head. "My mom doesn't like to do my hair. It's too tangly."

"What flower is this?" Valerie asked. She held a whole branch of tiny, blue, five-petaled flowers up to Logan's face. Logan chuckled.

"Those are forget-me-nots," he said. Valerie gasped in delight.

"Like how we can't forget the Lost Prince!" Valerie connected. Lauren and Fiona both gasped in awe, but little Dahlia merely hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you all know about the Lost Prince then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! Everyone's heard the story. I hope he comes home this year!" Lauren said, as she pulled more flowers from Logan's lap and wove them into his hair.

"I've never heard the story," Logan said. "This is my first time coming to the festival, as well."

"What?" Dahlia demanded, and all the little girls looked at Logan incredulously.

"You have to go join the dancing! They do dancing all day!" Valerie chattered, and she stood up to do a spin over his hair.

"I like the painting!" Dahlia announced. "They have chalk you can paint with on the street, it's always so fun!"

"I like the food," Fiona grinned. "It's always so sweet and yummy! The prince's birthday is my favorite festival, because it's sweets all day!"

"My favorite part is the lanterns," Lauren said, and the three other girls immediately agreed.

"That all sounds lovely," Logan said. "Why _do_ they do the lanterns, though?"

"To lead the prince back home!" Lauren said in delight.

"He was stolen from his parents when he was a baby eighteen years ago," Valerie said, her voice low and dramatic. "After looking for months and months, people thought he was _dead_!"

"But King Larinold and Queen Dorothy refused to give up, so on his first birthday they flew two thousand lanterns to light the night sky, hoping it would send a message to the prince, wherever he was!" Fiona continued, her voice just as dramatic and showy, and her wands waving wildly.

"So every year, the whole city gets together!" Dahlia added enthusiastically. "My mom got me my own lantern this year, so our family has three!"

"Lucky! Dad says I'm too little for my own lantern," Valerie complained.

"I flew my first lantern last year," Lauren said smugly. "It was a magical experience."

"What about you?" Logan asked Fiona, who had suddenly gone quiet.

"Oh, we can't afford a lantern this year," Fiona explained. Logan frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said, and Fiona smiled.

"It's okay! I still get to watch, and the rest of the festival is fun without money," the little girl declared.

"Yeah, like braiding hair," Dahlia agreed.

"You have _so much_ !" Lauren burst out. "It's _so_ pretty, too!"

"Isn't pretty a bit… girly?" Logan asked.

"Boys can be pretty," Valerie disagreed.

"Boys are _so_ pretty," Lauren insisted.

"Especially _Kai_ ," Dahlia teased, and Lauren squeaked before swatting at her friend's fluffy curls, which poofed out at the ends of her braids like little clouds of dark tangles.

"Kai?" Logan asked, amused.

"Lauren _likes_ him," Valerie proclaimed.

"You're a little young to be worried about things like boys, don't you think?" Logan asked.

"Well what about _you_?" Fiona asked. Logan flushed immediately, and he glanced over to look at Janus, who was making his way towards a snack vendor. All four little girls squealed immediately, a flurry of excited bouncing and flapping and giggling.

* * *

Janus slid money only slightly begrudgingly towards the snack vendor under the Duke's critical eye. "You're a chameleon, why do you even care if I steal these or not?"

The Duke squeaked, but unlike Logan who had probably spent years guessing what each squeak meant, Janus had no idea what the chameleon was trying to convey. Instead he just rolled his eyes.

He began to walk back towards where he'd left Logan, only to freeze in his steps. Logan's hair was done up in an intricate weaving of braids, a crown of his own hair and several, several flowers wreathed around his head, the rest of his hair suddenly consisting of four score braids folded into one single large plait, flowers patterned all throughout, and the end of the large braid just barely scraping the floor at Logan's heels as he showed the girls the product of their hard work. He looked like he'd walked out of the wood to entice some poor unsuspecting mortal into a dance lasting an eternity. Janus might not mind that, if it was with Logan.

Logan caught his gaze and grinned. "Janus, look! I've never had such a complicated braid done, isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, you are," Janus said, and Logan startled, looking at him with rosy cheeks.

"Thank you," Logan said softly. "It's all thanks to the girls, of course. Lauren did the crown, and Valerie gathered the flowers. Fiona and Dahlia did most of the largest braid."

Janus smiled down at the little girls, who all were grinning at him almost shyly. "Well, thank you _very_ much, ladies. It was very kind of you to help my good friend."

"Isn't he _so_ pretty?" One of the girls asked, and Janus looked to Logan, who had averted his eyes and was as red as a cherry.

"As pretty as a flower," Janus declared, and Logan met his gaze, a pleased smile on his face. The little girls squealed, and then they grabbed Logan by his hands.

"Can we go paint now!?" The darkest of the girls asked, her puffed up little curls bouncing.

"Of course, Dahlia, lead the way," Logan said, his voice gentle. Janus couldn't help but smile as he followed Logan and the horde of little girls down the streets of the crown city.

The way Logan's attention caught for just a second too long on every flag, and stand, and game was endearing. His blue eyes were livelier than Janus had ever seen them, taking in just about everyone he could see. The smile on his lips had barely dropped all day.

If once upon a time Janus had lost respect and reverence for the Lost Prince, he could see himself regaining it if Logan really was him. If only because Logan deserved respect. If only because someone so bright and strong and _good_ deserved reverence.

* * *

The little girls had stayed to paint in the courtyard, but Logan was more than satisfied with having reimagined the banner of Corona on the stone streets. A golden sun surrounded on all sides in a sea of violet flowers and spirals. He didn't usually get so decorative with his art, but he was feeling light and airy and the children asked him for a pretty picture, so spirals and roses and purple stained arms it was.

Janus pulled him towards a nearby aqueduct to clean off his hands, and then promised to show him something he would love. That was how Logan found himself standing in a large library, seeing more books than he could feasibly count, more books than he had ever seen in his entire life. "What are we doing here?"

"You want to see the world," Janus reminded, and he pulled out a large heavy book, opening it on a table and revealing pages and pages of maps. "I wouldn't mind showing you for a bit."

Logan laughed and nodded. "Alright show me. Tell me about the places you've been."

Janus looked inordinately pleased with himself as he pointed at a particular nation and began to tell Logan about the culture and the food. He did this with several places on several maps, telling wild stories about his adventures, and lighter stories about the things he learned and saw. But the most wonderful thing about hearing these stories wasn't hearing what Janus had _done_.

The most wonderful thing was hearing Janus say, "when you go, you have to try-" like he absolutely was going to see it all. Like Logan was going to really get to do everything he ever wanted to. And maybe in a secret corner of Logan's heart, he could admit that the actual most wonderful thing was the way Janus' hand folded around his, and guided it around the map. Maybe the actual most wonderful thing was imagining seeing all the wonderful things Janus described with the thief by his side.

The festival food was delicious as well, and Logan decided that jam tarts were his new favorite treat. He'd never been a big fan of the jellies and jams that Mother brought home, but the baker's jam tarts had him wondering if maybe he had changed his mind. Janus assured him that it was just Barry Crofter's natural talent, and pulled him further down the festival streets.

At one point, Logan noticed a pair of guards heading their way, and he grabbed Janus' hands and ducked them under an alcove for a bit of privacy. Janus took a sharp breath and Logan wondered why until he reached forward to steady himself and the wall and found his nose a centimeter away from Janus' clavicle. Logan's cheeks burned as he leaned against the opposite side of the alcove, giving them a few more inches of space.

"Sorry. I thought you might like to avoid the guards," Logan explained.

"You saved me again, Goldie, in the nick of time. I might have to start calling you my hero," Janus said smoothly.

"Heroes are foolhardy. I am no such thing," Logan protested. Janus hummed, taking a bite out of another jam tart. He took his time savoring the bite and mulling over his response, leaving Logan in just enough suspense.

"Savior, then."

Logan gazed up at the thief and smirked. "Not to sound vain, but I do like the sound of that."

Janus laughed, and he looked down at Logan's- Logan's _lips_? He had to be looking at Logan's lips, but the very idea of it made Logan's heart stutter and his thoughts fizzle into static. He wondered if kissing was all it sounded like in storybooks. He hoped so.

Janus turned, peeking out of the alcove. "The coast seems clear. Why don't we get back to the festivities?"

"Right," Logan said. "Right, the festivities! Yes, let's- let's go."

"Are you alright?" Janus asked him as they stepped back out into the streets.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just. I got excited," Logan affirmed. Janus opened his mouth to speak, but over the sound of the music and dancing, Logan heard a little girl calling his name. Logan turned and spotted little Valerie, spinning around the courtyard, waving at him. "Aha, it seems as though I'm being summoned to go dance."

"Well, it's rude to keep a lady waiting," Janus teased. "Run along, I won't be so terribly lonely without you. I still have the Duke."

Logan blinked, realizing for the first time that the Duke had spent most of the day with Janus. He made a note to apologize to his friend for forgetting all about him, as he looked to the chameleon perched on Janus' shoulder. "Right, well, you two enjoy each other's presence. I won't be long, I'm not much for dancing."

"Take as long as you like," Janus offered. Logan didn't have much time to more than open his mouth before Valerie's hands were grabbing his own and he was yanked into the crowd of dancing citizens.

* * *

Janus watched the little village girl drag Logan off to go dance with her, a fond smile on his face. Then he turned away from the courtyard to go find someone who was selling floating lanterns. The Duke grumbled on his shoulder and Janus huffed.

"Don't get touchy, I'm just getting him a gift. Something to make this night even more special," Janus insisted. The Duke rumbled impatiently, and Janus elected to ignore him. He saw a young boy selling flags and Janus raised an eyebrow. It wasn't along the same lines as what he was thinking, but a small memento of this trip, a memory of this day, wouldn't be too bothersome, would it?

Janus exchanged a silver penny for a flag and pocketed it before continuing his search for the lantern vendors. The Duke grumbled again, and Janus groaned.

"Okay, look, I'm buying him a lantern to fly for himself. Are you happy now that you've pestered the information out of me?"

The Duke let out a pleased chirp but Janus was sure the damn lizard just liked to bother him.

Janus found the lantern vendor easily enough and purchased two foldable lanterns and a small matchbook. He tucked them into the leather pouch at his belt, and began to make his way back to the courtyard in which the townspeople were dancing. He spotted Virgil on the fringes, watching the group, and he joined him.

"You're back. I thought you'd be waiting at the docks," Janus said.

"I came to get you two," Virgil explained. "Logan seems to be having fun. Why aren't you out there with him?"

"Ah, I don't dance."

Virgil snorted. "You're gonna regret it if you don't try to get a dance with him in before the boat call. The sun's setting, there's less than ten minutes."

Janus shook his head. "Again, I'm all left feet, it'd be a disaster."

"Well, Logan looks to be all right feet, so maybe you're a match made in the stars," Virgil teased, and Janus glared at the man.

"You and the Duke both take pleasure in mocking me, don't you?" Janus demanded.

"If that chameleon is who I think it is, then it's just how we show our affection," Virgil promised. He held out his hand. "Give him to me, and go dance with Logan while you've got the chance, okay?"

Janus sighed and transferred the Duke into Virgil's hand. The chameleon grinned at him. Were chameleons supposed to have teeth like that? It looked unsettling.

Janus hesitated outside the ring of dancers, but Virgil shoved him into the throng and a woman scooped him up in her arms, bounding across the courtyard with him.

Partners spun across the circle then, swapping, and Janus saw Logan reaching out to him. He reached out as well, only for them both to be snatched apart. Janus looked over the heads of the dancers, trying to see Logan again, but he didn't see him anywhere. You'd think it'd be harder to lose a man with eighty feet of gold hair.

Partner after partner, Janus spun and jumped about, feeling dizzy and slightly more breathless as the moments passed, until suddenly as the music stopped he found himself chest to chest with Logan at last, their hands clasped, and their breath heavy.

"Hi," Janus said, grinning as he felt triumph make his heart spin.

"Hi," Logan echoed, a dazzling smile gracing his own cheeks.

Rather than another song starting, a horn was blown in the distance, and a man's voice hollered, "To the boats!"

Logan and Janus broke apart then, both clearing their throats.

"So, it's probably time to find a place to watch the lanterns, yes?" Logan questioned. Janus nodded.

"Virgil's got us covered. Come on," Janus grabbed Logan's hand again, leading him over to where Virgil was standing. Virgil beckoned them away from the direction of the main docks, and Janus frowned, but he didn't comment.

Eventually, Virgil led them to a small fishing dock, a little canoe tied up to the side. "Your first class seats, lovebirds."

Janus glared at the older man, but he stepped into the canoe and sat down, offering his hands to help Logan sit as well. Of course, stubborn and independent as ever, Logan ignored his offered aide and carefully slotted himself into the canoe by himself.

"Are you coming, Virgil?" Logan asked, and the lieutenant chuckled.

"No, it's too small for a whole third person. And I'd just get in your way anyway, an old party pooper like me. I do think the Duke won't want to miss a moment," Virgil said, and he placed the chameleon on the boat. The Duke turned brown, matching the wood, as if to say they wouldn't even notice he was there. Janus chuckled.

"Virgil?" Janus said, and the guard looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for trusting me. Very few people have," Janus said. Virgil looked at him fondly. Then, as if catching himself, he grimaced.

"Gross, kid. I'm not dying yet, so save the mushy moments," Virgil complained. Janus laughed.

"Fair enough! We'll be back later tonight once the show's over," Janus promised.

"Better be. And no shenanigans in the canoe, you'll get lake scum in _very_ telling places," Virgil warned, and Janus felt his face go up in flames.

"Okay, _goodbye Virgil_ ," Janus practically shouted, as he began to row the canoe out into the water.

"Be safe!" Virgil called after them.

"Nothing is going to happen!" Janus practically shrieked, paddling faster.

"What made you so… irritated?" Logan asked, and Janus shook his head.

"Nothing, Virgil was poking fun at us," Janus said, flustered. Logan frowned thoughtfully.

"Ah," he said, coming to a realization. His cheeks darkened. "I don't see how that would be… practical at all."

"Let's not think about it! The lanterns are coming up soon, let's talk about that instead, are you excited?" Janus asked. Logan was silent for a long moment.

Finally, Logan said, "I'm… scared."

"Really?" Janus asked, surprised. Logan nodded.

"I've spent… every birthday looking out through my window, wishing I could be here. Wishing I could watch the lanterns rise up one by one. And now I'm actually here, and… what if… it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Logan asked. Janus stared at him in surprise for s moment, and Logan sighed. "Yes, I know, it's terribly irrational."

"No, no, that… that makes sense, Logan. But you don't have to be scared of that. It will be _everything_ you dreamed," Janus promised. Logan bit his lip.

"Well, if it is, then what?" Logan asked. Janus reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Then, you go and follow every other dream you've ever had," Janus said.

"My only other dream is to be free," Logan whispered. "And I don't know what it means."

"Then… you find a new dream. Or you work to find meaning in that one. Maybe your new dream _can_ be that dream, who knows? Your life is what you make of it, Logan. I know, you're at a point where you have to make a big choice and it'll change everything forever. But you can do this," Janus encouraged. He pulled out the little flag he'd purchased and placed it into Logan's hands. "You're not some delicate wallflower. You have it in you to do anything you set your mind to."

Logan's blue eyes sparkled in the setting sun. "Thank you, Janus."

"Thank _you_ ," Janus responded, and he went back to rowing the boat towards the middle of the water. There was silence for another several minutes.

"You know, you're more honorable than you think," Logan whispered. Janus looked up at him in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes. Last night, you told me that had the men in the tavern been more like you, I would have been in real danger," Logan stated. Janus nodded. The blonde shook his head and placed his hand on Janus' on the oar. His touch was warm. "That's not true. Because you told me right afterwards that you didn't want your actions to take away my agency. I'm sure if you tried, you could come up with hundreds of ways to become rich off of my hair, but instead you thought of my well-being first."

Janus blushed. "Oh."

"If they'd been your standard of dishonorable, I still don't imagine they would have done anything like that to me," Logan declared, a gentle smile on his lips.

"I'm… touched," Janus said.

Conversation fell to silence a third time, but it felt pleasant now. Like they weren't waiting to fill the silence, but instead were basking in it. They'd both laid themselves as bare as they felt comfortable doing so, spoken as honestly as they dared. Now all that stood was to wait.

* * *

Logan felt warm and fuzzy as he lingered in the silence of their conversation. He kept looking over at the Duke, feeling a smile tugging at his face every few seconds even as he tried to tamp it down. His chameleon friend merely smiled back, happy for him. Mother couldn't ruin this. Her words had no power over the substantial evidence of Janus' reactions and words to him right now. He liked him, he had to. And Logan liked him back. It was all too wonderful for him to contain. He shook his hands out and curled them into fists in his lap grabbing the flag once again and wrinkling the violet fabric in his hands.

If yesterday had been wonderful, barring his near death experience, then today was the best day of his entire life to date.

Logan tugged at the end of his braid a bit, just as a flicker of light caught his attention. He looked up and saw a golden lantern rising up from the castle at the highest point of the crown city. It felt mystifying to see the lone lantern flickering against the dark of the night.

Then the rest began to rise up above the rooftops, and Logan leaned forward, rocking the boat slightly. It was unlike any experience Logan had ever felt. If looking out his window had inspired him with such awe and amazement, then looking at the lanterns as they filled the sky above his head was even more impressive. He only wished he could have something to compare it to, instead of feeling like he was echoing his past, only _bigger_ and more _magnified_.

Logan had never felt more right, sitting in this canoe with the glowing lanterns drifting all around him, and Janus in the boat right beside him. This was where he was supposed to be. This was meant to be.

Janus cleared his throat and Logan turned, seeing the thief holding two unlit lanterns and smiling at him. Logan smiled.

"I have something for you as well," Logan said, and he reached into his bag. "I know… your dream is being wealthy and secure. And, well… the fastest way to do that is with this, yes?"

The crown sparkled even more impressively in the light of a thousand lanterns. Logan studied Janus' bicolored eyes, as the thief's eyes darted to the crown before meeting his gaze again. He didn't say anything, his face entirely slack.

"I would have given it to you earlier, but I was _scared_. The funny thing about this all, is that I'm… not scared anymore. Do you know what I mean?" Logan asked. Butterflies fluttered in his gut as he began to doubt himself. Janus smiled gently at him, easing the fluttering in his gut, but exacerbating the fluttering of his heart.

"I'm starting to," Janus said, and he offered Logan a lantern. Logan set the crown down in the bed of the canoe and accepted the lantern. Janus carefully lit the lantern in Logan's hands with a match, moving to light his own as well.

Together, they lifted their lanterns into the air. The two lanterns spiraled around one another, drifting into the fray and joining the other lanterns in the cloud of light all around the two canoers. Logan held one of Janus' hands in his own. Their fingers slotted together perfectly. Like it was meant to be.

Green and brown eyes gazed into Logan's blue, and in that moment he realized with a settling feeling in his chest, that the lights all around him might have been beautiful, but the real wonder was sitting right beside him now. Janus may have started out on this journey with his own ends in mind, but all day he'd been doing things for _Logan_ . He'd opened up a part of himself and let Logan see it for what it was, bare and without conditions. Logan had never _had_ this.

Tears slipped down his face, and Janus cupped his cheeks in his gloves, brushing away his tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Logan said. "Right now, everything is perfect. Except of course, that I've soaked your gloves a second time."

Janus smiled and pulled his gloves off, wiggling his bare fingers. Logan blushed. "Nothing to worry about. Just gloves. Why are you crying?"

"I was mourning my childhood," Logan explained, his hand gripping the side of the boat. He looked out towards the city. "I didn't have… _anything_ , really. I had shelter, and food, and my Mother. But there is so much here that I did not. There is so much simply in your presence beside me, that I have never had."

"Well, you have the whole world, now," Janus promised, leaning forward to curl his fingers back over where he'd placed them before. Bare skin brushed Logan's face, and Logan flushed. He couldn't tell if his face was warm because of his fluster, or because of Janus' touch. Janus swiped his thumb to catch another tear, leaving a burning streak in his path. Logan melted into his touch.

Janus leaned forward, his eyes once again on Logan's lips, and Logan closed his eyes. Everything was _perfect_.

* * *

A strange light caught Janus' attention before he could finally steal the kiss he'd been aching for all day. The lanterns were starting to drift out and away from the city, and over the forest, following the wind and leaving the city, and the lake around it, dark. But this odd green light that caught his eye was in the opposite direction, at the shore line.

Janus narrowed his eyes as he looked out towards the shore, and he took a sharp breath as he recognized the Twins. Logan blinked up at him, curious as ever.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked. Janus looked back at him, then down at the crown sitting in the bottom of their canoe. He would never be able to rest if he didn't give this back to the Twins now. He'd always be on the run. And if Logan wanted to travel with him, which it really seemed so, then Janus needed to go honest.

"Yes, of course," Janus said. "Let's just… get to shore."

"Oh," Logan said. "We're going back to the city?"

"No," Janus said, and he began to row them towards the outer shoreline. "Well, we will. I just need to take care of something first."

Logan looked at him searchingly. "What about Virgil?"

"We'll meet back up with him soon, okay?" Janus said. "Just- just trust me."

"I do," Logan said, and Janus felt the full force of those words in his chest. He had assumed as much, but to hear it so simply, so honestly, was enough to rattle him.

Once the canoe hit the shore, Janus hopped out and pulled it aground. He pulled on his gloves and grabbed the crown from the bottom of the boat. Logan's eyes followed his movements and then landed on his face. Janus cleared his throat. "Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of."

Logan glanced at the crown in Janus' hands, then back to his face. His tone wavered a bit as he said, "Okay."

"I'll be right back," Janus promised. Then he turned and began to walk down the beach, leaving Logan and the Duke alone in the canoe. There were some craggy rocks several meters away that obscured the view of what was happening from the little canoe, and Janus felt hesitant as he crossed them.

One of the twins was perched on a log a few feet away, shaving a piece of wood with his very, very large knife. Janus swallowed tightly.

"There you are!" Janus said, with all the ease and familiarity of someone who hadn't stabbed two burly murderous thieves in the back. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere since we got separated. You're looking great, though, really great."

He was met with silence. The man in front of him hadn't stopped shaving. There was no bark left on the stick and he kept shaving.

"I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split like that. The crown is all yours, we had a good run," Janus said, and he tossed the crown towards the burly man and turned to leave. "I'll miss you, but I think it's for the-"

Janus silently cursed himself for forgetting that he hadn't seen the other twin, when he bumped into the man's chest as he tried to leave. Janus cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"Holding out on us again, Deceit?" The twin with the knife demanded.

"What?" Janus asked, looking back at him. The man finally got off his perch.

"We heard you found something," he declared, throwing his knife into the gravel at Janus' feet. It buried itself almost up to the hilt in the dirt and stone. "Something much more valuable than any crown."

Janus' heart was in his throat as he watched the man kick aside the jeweled crown like it meant nothing.

"We want _him_ instead," the man growled. Janus felt his heart racing, blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't speak, could only think _no no no_.

Janus jerked into motion then, trying to dash around the second twin and get to Logan, but they grabbed him. He opened his mouth to shout, but a hand muffled his shout. He struggled hard to escape, but in hardly a moment he felt his head throb and everything went dark.

* * *

Logan played with the short brown lock of hair in front of his ear. He nibbled nervously at his bottom lip and tugged at the end of his braid. A late night fog had begun to roll in from over the water, and the autumn chill was growing even colder. The Duke was huddled under Logan's chin, for warmth.

It had been several minutes, near a half hour, since Janus had left him by the canoe, and Logan was beginning to grow anxious.

The fog was blurring everything into dark shadows, no matter how much Logan cleaned the lenses of his borrowed glasses. It was terrifying, but at least he had the Duke.

In the distance from where Janus had disappeared, he saw a shadowy figure coming his way. Immediately, he felt the tension bleed out of him. He let out a sigh that carried with it the weight of all his worries.

"I was starting to think you ran off the crown and left me," Logan said, feeling silly for the thought even occurring to him. However, as he looked at the shadow it became more distinct and split into two figures. Logan jerked back, stumbling across the gravel. He feared for Janus, suddenly, as he took in the sight of these two enormous thugs.

"He did," one of them said, and Logan's fear was compounded by his confusion.

"He wouldn't," Logan said, though with the building worries and the lack of Janus' presence it was getting hard to believe that.

"See for yourself," the thug offered, and he gestured out across the misty lake. Logan looked out and saw the distant gleam of metal coming from a boat with a lone figure standing upon it. He couldn't make anything else out through the darkness and the mist, but it seemed to be just enough proof that a bit of his heart broke.

"Fair trade," the thug spoke. Gravel crunched underfoot as they shifted behind Logan. "A crown... for the boy with the magic hair."

Fear spiked in Logan's chest, setting his heart beating like a rabbit's, as he turned to look at both the large men.

The second thug finally spoke up, "How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No," Logan pleaded, and tears stung at his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, stumbling across the gravel. He ran past the craggy rocks and dashed for the tree line, but his hair caught and he fell crashing to the ground.

The Duke skittered across the beach, but Logan paid no attention to where his longtime friend landed, instead trying to pull his hair free fast enough to _run_ , to _flee_ , to _get out_.

Just then there was a flash of light and a pair of hands tugged his braid free of the log it had caught on. Logan yelped, striking out against the stranger, who caught his fist in a firm but gentle grip. Logan stared at the unfamiliar face of the very, incredibly naked man now sitting over him.

"Logan- Lo, I'm gonna need you to calm down," the man hissed, and as he spoke there was a loud sound. Logan and the stranger both looked back to where they had run from, where the sound of a second heavy something hitting the floor came from.

"Logan!?" Mother's voice cried out, and Logan looked back at the stranger leaning over him. The stranger had a messy, limp mustache and bright green eyes, with wild dark curls all around his face.

"Logan, I'm going to need you to trust me and not go with that woman," the man said. Logan searched the gravel for his borrowed glasses.

"Logan!" Mother called, sounding more distressed than before.

"Logan, please, don't," the stranger hissed. "It's me, I'm the Duke!"

Logan shook his head, scrambling away from the stranger, pulling his hair away from him and stumbling to his feet. He turned and ran towards the rocks, and looked to see Mother standing over the two thugs with a large branch in her arms.

"Mother?"

"Oh, _Logan_ , my dear Flower," Mother cried. Logan glanced behind him as another flash of light appeared, and he saw no trace of the naked stranger. He looked a bit closer, but he couldn't see the Duke either, or the gold rimmed glasses. Everything was a blur of dark shapes. He turned back to his mother and ran towards her.

"Mother," he said, feeling relief deep down in his bones.

"Are you alright?" Mother asked, her cold hands pressing against his face. "Are you hurt?"

"Mother, how did you-"

"I was so worried about you, my Flower. So I followed you, and I saw them _attack_ you, and I-" Mother cut herself off, hugging Logan to her chest tightly. Logan traced his hand down her arm, feeling the wrinkles and noticing the dappled skin. Her eyes looked sunken as well. Had she been worrying herself to death? "Let's go, let's _go_ , before they come to their senses!"

Mother took Logan's wrist, tugging him into the woods. It ached for a moment as he resisted, freeing himself and staring out across the lake. The boat was a black smudge against gray mist and distant lights.

Everything that had happened began to settle into Logan's skin. Janus… _Deceit_ … had lied to him. Logan turned to look at his mother, who stood under the trees with a green lantern in her hands, a pitying look on her face. Tears slipped down his face, burning even against the heat in his cheeks.

Mother held out her arms, lowering her lantern to the ground. Logan let out a sob, and ran into her arms. "You were right, Mother. You were right about everything."

"I know, my Flower. I know," Mother murmured, letting him cry into her black cloak as she carefully maneuvered her lantern and began to lead them through the wood.

* * *

Janus regained consciousness as the ground below him rocked to a stop. He stretched his fingers, and shook his head, and discovered that was tied to the port wheel of a sailboat. He heard the thudding of feet on wood and suddenly Janus was surrounded by palace guards. He spotted the crown of the Lost Prince tied to his hands. Oh no.

Oh _no_. Logan. "Logan!"

The guards began to untie him, all six of them restraining him even as he struggled.

"You don't understand-!" Janus struggled against their grip.

"Save it for someone who cares what you have to say," a guard spat.

"Logan!" Janus screamed, as he was dragged off the ship and towards the prison. One of the guards not restraining him socked him across the jaw. Janus could taste tangy iron.

Just then, Virgil stepped into the path of the guards. "First, I should write you up for misconduct while apprehending prisoners, Liones, don't give me reasons to report you to the captain. Second, give him a chance to speak. He may know where his partners still at large are."

Liones paled and stepped back. Virgil looked at Janus with piercing gray eyes. "Where are your partners in crime?"

"The Twins are back at the shoreline, you have to go get them, Logan is-"

"Liones, take the crown to Captain Reyes, inform him of the situation, and send yourself to re-training tomorrow morning. If you don't, I'll know. You three, take Deceit to a cell and get him a medic. I'm going to take a squad to apprehend the Brothers," Virgil interrupted. Janus let out a relieved breath, but it lasted only about as long as it took Virgil to leave him alone with the other guards.

"Mortis thinks because the crown favors him and he kisses the Captain's ass, that he can boss me around," Liones scowled as he stormed off. The three guards dragged Janus into the prison, walking him down the rows of cells and throwing him into an empty one.

Nobody spoke to Janus for a long while before Captain Roman Reyes himself arrived, glaring through the bars at him. Janus glared back at him.

"It really is a tragedy to see bright young men like you turn to crime," Roman said, and Janus bristled. "I know the world is unkind to the less fortunate. During your trial tomorrow, I'll be keeping an objective view, but I don't want to see another young man hanged if I can help it."

"The king will be judging me himself, I imagine," Janus said.

"You stole directly from his lost son. The outcome isn't looking very bright," Roman said.

"What's my best case scenario?" Janus asked.

"Time. Thirty years is the sentence for stealing from the crown. However, you aren't on trial for stealing from the crown," Roman informed. Janus raised an eyebrow, and the Captain folded his arms. "You're currently on trial for aiding and abetting a kidnapper."

Janus nodded his understanding. He'd expected as much. Anyone who stole from the Lost Prince was suspected of being an ally of the original kidnapper, trying to profit further from the loss of a royal heir. "So death is likely to be my sentence."

"Sleep well," Roman wished hollowly, and he was off.

Janus did not sleep well. He could not. Late in the night, the Brothers were brought in, but Janus saw no sign of Virgil. He could only hope Virgil was with Logan. If Virgil was with Logan, then Logan was safe.

Janus finally passed out while the guards were changing shifts a few hours before the sun was due to rise. He woke up again to the sound of footsteps stopping right outside his cell. Janus looked up and saw Virgil standing over him.

"Is Logan-"

"We apprehended the Brothers. They were found unconscious on the beach, along with these," Virgil said, lifting a pair of gold rimmed glasses into view.

Janus' heart plummeted. "Where was Logan?"

"I don't know," Virgil said quietly, and he unlocked the cell door, coming in and fastening shackles around Janus' wrists. "I did find the Duke. I'll explain more when we're out of here."

Virgil began to lead Janus through the rows of cells, and Janus caught sight of the Brothers. In that moment, he sucked in a sharp breath and broke out of Virgil's grip and lunged through the bars.

"Hey!" Virgil shouted, and footsteps began running down the halls towards Janus, but he just grabbed the nearest brother by his collar and slammed his face against the bars.

"How did you know about him!?" Janus demanded. "Tell me, now!"

"It wasn't us!" The twin protested. "It was the old lady!"

"The old lady?" Janus asked, and he stiffened in horror. Virgil and another guard wrestled him back into their grip. "No, wait! You- you have to understand, he's in trouble! Wait!"

" _Deceit_!" Virgil snapped, and Janus looked at him. Something in Virgil's eyes had him realizing that the guard already knew. The fight left him as he stared at Virgil.

"Wha- why aren't you- you're not _doing_ anything," Janus said, and a hideous sort of despair crawled up from the pit of his stomach. Janus could taste bile on his tongue.

"I _am_ doing something. I'm taking you to Captain Reyes," Virgil said, his voice cold steel.

The door to the Captain's office was just ahead of them. Virgil jerked his head at the other guard. She hurried forward, opened the door, and left. Virgil led Janus inside and shut the door.

Captain Roman Reyes looked at Virgil in confusion. "The prisoner's trial is not for a few hours, Lieutenant."

"I'm not taking him to his trial," Virgil declared. "I'm releasing him."

Roman's eyebrows drew together, and he stood up. "Virgil-"

"I'm not asking for permission. Deceit discovered the location of the Lost Prince two days ago, and has been in his company ever since. Last night, the Brothers attacked them both, and someone made off with the Prince. Deceit is the only one who knows where they took him," Virgil declared. Roman's eyes went wide.

"These are very serious allegations, Virgil," Roman warned. Virgil nodded.

"I know. I have a witness," Virgil assured.

"Who?" Roman asked, bewildered. Virgil pulled off his helmet and placed it on the desk between him and Roman.

"Myself. I resign as a member of the palace guard. I aided a known criminal in avoiding the authorities all throughout the Lost Prince's festival, and knowingly spent that time in the presence of said Lost Prince without informing anyone," Virgil declared. Roman fell back into his chair, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes lingering on the helmet on his desk. Virgil bowed his head. "I will accept whatever reprimand."

"Virgil… why?" Roman asked. Virgil lifted his head and his grey eyes met Roman's green. Janus felt as though he were intruding on a private moment, suddenly. Roman broke the eye contact first. "Very well. Take Deceit and go. But if you don't bring him home, then I'm sending the entire guard after you."

"I understand," Virgil said.

"Please don't make me send the guard after you," Roman pleaded, and his hand fell over Virgil's. Janus let out a squeak of surprise, but he went unnoticed.

"Like you'd ever catch me," Virgil said with a smirk. Roman smiled.

Virgil unlocked the shackles and grabbed Janus by the hand, tugging him out of the prison entirely. "Let's go, we don't have much time."

Janus agreed, following Virgil out of the crown city and towards the woods.

* * *

Mother's fingers carded through his hair, pulling out the flowers and dropping them into a basket. She was almost done, and Logan hadn't moved the entire time, his gaze fixed on his fists in his lap but his mind walking through fields of thoughtless, miserable static. He was semi-present, and could hear his Mother humming to him as she brushed the flowers out of his hair. All his misery had fizzled out sometime during the night, leaving him with fragments of his own heart and the ghost of his own joy.

"There!" Mother declared suddenly. He didn't even flinch. "It _never_ happened!"

But it _did_ . And it changed him. Nothing was the same, and even the bright colors inside the tower were dull and lifeless when all he could think about was _Janus_ and everything he had seen and done.

Mother took her basket and began to cross the room towards the curtained off exit. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making your favorite, hazelnut soup!"

Logan barely blinked. Mother sighed.

"I really did try, Logan. I tried to warn you! The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it _destroys_ it," Mother said. She shut the curtains then, and Logan heard her heeled boots descending the stairs. Once she'd gone, Logan uncurled his fists, spreading out the little purple flag in his hands.

It _did_ happen. Janus had to care, in some way. He'd given him this. He'd bought them lanterns to fly together. He'd worried for his vision, for his well-being. Was Logan truly wrong? Was Deceit all the man had been, a liar, a conman, a manipulator? A _thief_.

Logan dropped back against his bed, letting out a pathetic whimper. He heard the Duke's familiar sad chirp. Logan didn't even look at him. A flash of light caught his attention, and Logan turned to see the same bare naked stranger.

"Logie… you can't do this to yourself," the stranger murmured, resting his hand on Logan's arm.

"You're really my chameleon, aren't you?" Logan asked. The stranger gave him a half hearted smile.

"See, look at you, asking questions again. You'll be better in no time, we'll be just fine, won't we? We don't need _Janus_ , gross, sounds like a sixty year old librarian," the stranger said, keeping his voice low.

Logan curled his hands in fists again. "Why did you never- how could you just let me be lonely all that time?"

"I didn't want to risk anything. Besides, how well would it have gone if you got a naked stranger in your tower before all of this went down, huh?" the Duke asked, resting his chin on his knuckles as he laid across the bed. Logan rolled his eyes and smacked a pillow on top of the Duke's unmentionables.

"At least have the decency to cover up, if you don't have the decency to introduce yourself," Logan huffed.

"Aww, thank you," the Duke cooed, blowing several sloppy sounding kisses in Logan's direction as the younger man got to his feet. Logan merely glared at the grown man, who was still sprawled artfully across half of Logan's bed. The Duke sighed. "My name's Remus Reyes."

Logan frowned. "And why did you stay with me?"

"I was trying to get you out," the Duke, or rather Remus, explained. "You wanted to leave, and I wanted to help."

"But… _why_?" Logan asked.

"You've got the answer in your hands, kid," Remus said, and Logan looked down at the flag in his hands. "You look a lot like your real mother. Not so much like this one, though."

Logan whirled around to face Remus, but he slipped on his hair and stumbled back, falling into the vanity behind him. It all collapsed in a loud clatter and Remus transformed once again, in a flash of light.

"Logan?" Mother called. Her footsteps began to ascend the stairs. "Logan, what's going on up there?"

Logan was putting together every little shred of evidence he'd collected over the course of the past several days, every feeling of rightness, every knowing look, every offhand comment from oblivious little girls.

"Are you alright?" Mother demanded, and Logan opened the curtains.

"I'm the Lost Prince," Logan whispered, sampling the words on his tongue, breathing the near unbelievable truth in for himself.

Mother sighed and rolled her eyes. "Please speak up, Logan, you know how I hate the mumbling!"

"I am the Lost Prince, aren't I?" Logan demanded. Mother stared at him, her eyes wide, and her face pale. Logan straightened his back, and glared at her. "Did I _mumble_ , Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

Mother let out an amused scoff. "Do you even _hear_ yourself, Logan, why would you ask such a ridiculous question? I know you're prone to flights of fancy, but this, my Flower?"

"It was you!" Logan exclaimed, and he shoved his mother away from him. "It was all _you_!"

Mother's smile dropped and she glared at him. "Everything I did was to protect you."

Logan felt a flash of fear at her glare, at her firm words, but he squandered it quickly under his _years_ of frustration. He shoved the woman in front of him aside and began hurrying down the stairs. This- this _kidnapper_ had revealed a trap door exit when he brought him home, he would flee through there and- and- and _something_.

"Logan." Mother snapped, but Logan would not succumb to her again.

"I spent my entire _life_ hiding from people who would hold me against my will to use my power," Logan sneered.

"Logan!" Mother shouted.

"When I should have been hiding from _you_!" Logan snapped, turning at the base of the stairs to glare up at the woman.

"Where will you go?" Mother demanded, lifting her chin and glaring down the bridge of her nose. " _He_ won't be there for you."

Logan's eyes widened as dread pooled up in the back of his throat. That was her too. Janus would never have told those thugs, but this woman? To control him? She had no limits. "What did you do to him?"

"That criminal is likely to hang for his crimes," Mother snarled, and Logan took a sharp, staggering breath. "Now, now, it's alright, listen to mummy. All of this is as it should be."

The woman reached out to run her fingers through his hair, and Logan grabbed her wrist. "No! You were wrong about the world."

Mother's eyes went wide as she tried to pull her wrist out of Logan's grasp. His knuckles were white as he tightened his grip. Mother grimaced.

"You were wrong about me," Logan continued. "And I will _never_ let you use my hair again!"

Mother broke free of his grip just as he was letting go, and she stumbled backwards and crashed into the standing mirror. It clattered to the ground, shards of glass flying everywhere. Logan turned away from the woman, heading towards the exit built into the stone floor.

"Fine," Mother growled. "You want me to be the bad guy? Now I'm the bad guy."

Logan cried out as the woman yanked at him by his hair. He fell to the floor, his hands falling on some of the broken glass.

In that moment, Remus appeared, flinging himself at the woman's face. He was still a chameleon, however, and Logan watched in horror as she threw him against the wall and he collapsed to the ground, immediately turning into his human form and letting out an agonized groan.

"A shapechanger," Mother scoffed. "Keeping you this way really was far more trouble than it was worth."

"Don't hurt him," Logan pleaded.

"This man has broken into my home and attacked me. I shall do as I see fit," the woman snarled.

"Oh, you hypocritical witch!" Remus groaned. "Like you didn't break into the palace and steal him in the first place-"

"After the palace stole my flower!" She retorted.

"It was to save the queen's life, you crazy hag!" Remus tried to stand, but he just groaned in pain again and rested his forehead against the ground. He cursed loudly.

The woman snorted, and she turned back to Logan, pulling him closer to her by his hair. Logan slid across the ground and yelped as glass tore into his skin, his arms burning as the flesh ripped open. She grabbed his hair at the roots and pulled him up to his knees. Logan gasped and grabbed her hand, trying to ease the pulling.

"M-mother," Logan said. She had raised him for eighteen years, surely there was some kind of affection she might feel for him. Surely he could appeal to her maternal side. "Mother, please, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, enough of that," the woman scowled, rolling her eyes. "The game is over. I'm not mummy, good job! But you're not any less mine, my Flower."

* * *

Janus found the secret grove easily enough the second time, and he thanked whatever higher powers there were that he could get here quickly. Virgil followed him into the valley, and had either of them been less focused, perhaps they would have made snarky or bitter comments about Virgil missing the entrance the first time. But they didn't have time for banter. Janus ran up to the base of the tower and looked up, but he saw no sign of anything amiss.

"How do we get in?" Virgil asked. Janus looked around and licked his lips, before holding his hands around his mouth like a cone.

"Logan!" He hollered. "Logan, let down your hair!"

He waited with bated breath, staring up at the window and bouncing anxiously on his heels. Virgil scoffed and went around the tower looking for a door. Just then golden hair was thrown out the window and Janus let out a relieved, "Yes!"

Janus grabbed onto the hair like a rope and began climbing like he would during a getaway. It was tiring, but he was driven by the same survival instinct as before. It was simply in Logan's name instead.

"Logan!" Janus gasped, as he pulled himself over the window ledge. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Janus looked up and felt ice fill his veins as he saw Logan at the other side of the room, his hands chained behind his back to the wall. Logan looked at him in utter terror, tears in his eyes, and voice muffled by a white gag.

Janus had no time to react before an unbearable pain erupted in his back, and he cried out in agony before dropping to the floor.

"Now look what you've done, Logan," a woman's voice sounded, and Janus cried out as a shoe shoved him into the ground, pressing against his wound. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a woman with silky dark hair and pale skin moving across the room. Logan struggled harder, the sound of rattling chains echoing across the room.

Janus clutched at his side as it burned, and curled into himself, rolling off his stomach and onto his uninjured side.

"Don't worry, our secret will die with him," the woman assured, as she pulled the chain out of a hook on the wall. Janus shuddered at the realization that that had to have been part of a contingency plan. Had this woman raised Logan only to make him the perfect prisoner?

As soon as the chain was released from the wall, Logan put up a stronger fight, but Janus could barely focus on what was happening across the room. Not when his hand was starting to get sticky with warm blood. Movement in another corner of the room caught Janus' eye, and he noticed a naked man crawling at a limping pace along the wall.

"And as for us," the far too silky, far too intrusive voice of the woman lilted, "we are going where _no one_ will ever find you _again_."

"Lo," Janus called, but the word tugged at his muscles, and the wound pulled agonizingly. He curled tighter in on himself.

Another unfamiliar voice spoke across the room. "Let him go!"

Janus looked up just in time to watch the strange woman kick a very naked man in the face with her bloodied shoe. Finally, the woman let out a frustrated shout. "Really, Logan, enough! Stop fighting me!"

"No!" Logan shouted, having managed to dislodge his gag as he landed hard on the ground.

"Lo!" Janus called, reaching out for him.

"For every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you as long as I live and breathe!" Logan shouted. The woman sneered at him, and Logan scrambled to try and gain a position of better leverage. "But… if you let me save him, I will go with you."

"No," Janus gasped. "Don't, Logan!"

"It'll be just like it used to be, just like you want. I won't fight, I won't ask, I'll never try to escape."

"Logan!" The other man snapped out, one hand pressed against a slowly bleeding nose.

The woman froze, lowering her hands a bit. "And if he dies?"

"Then I will not rest until you are sorry, and beyond," Logan threatened. "Just _let me heal him_."

Janus felt his breath come a bit faster as he watched what was happening. He closed his eyes, unable to keep focusing on that over the pain in his gut, and the blood seeping into his clothes and dripping across his skin. He heard the mysteriously naked man shouting expletives, as his voice got closer, and another body was dropped right beside him.

Then suddenly there was a shackle being clasped around his left hand and Janus opened his eyes to see the woman glaring at him and the naked man now chained up beside him.

"So that neither of you will have the chance to follow us," the woman sneered. Then she walked away and Logan ran over to him, practically throwing himself to his knees by Janus' side. There was the loud pound of an entire body against wood downstairs, and the woman growled and went through the trapdoor to see what was going on. Janus had almost forgotten Virgil was around somewhere.

"Janus!" Logan cried out, his hands warm against Janus' face.

"I'm really, _really_ , feeling the love here kid," the naked man snarked.

"I'm so sorry," Logan apologized, hurriedly pulling more of his hair over, tossing several locks towards the naked man. Janus coughed, feeling the sound reverberate through him. "To both of you, I really am. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

"Logan, no," Janus protested, pushing his hair away.

"You have to trust me, you've trusted me before, trust me again now," Logan pleaded. "Breathe, Janus, please. Just breathe."

"I can't let you," Janus insisted.

"Dee's right, you can't just throw away your life like this," the naked man said.

"I can't let you two die, or- or _suffer_ ," Logan said.

Janus was breathing now, at least he could make Logan proud there. But the breaths came too heavy, too labored. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to get a good look of Logan's face one last time, but every movement, every spoken letter, shot pain through his body again. "But if you do this, then _you_ will die."

"Hey," Logan whispered. "It's going to be alright."

Janus swallowed, his hand wrapping around something large and sharp. "Logan?"

Logan stopped singing, looking at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes, curious but sad. So, so sad. He hated that they were only going to get sadder. Janus lifted his hand, trembling with the effort, and brushed Logan's hair away from his face.

Janus leaned forward, making like he was going to try and initiate their first and final kiss. Then he grabbed Logan's hair in one hand and brought the sharp object he'd grabbed up, using the last of his strength to slice through the entire thick could of blonde hair.

His energy spent, Janus fell back to the ground.

* * *

"Janus!" Logan cried out, as his hair fell to the floor. He reached for his head, his heart racing, and he turned to see all eighty feet of his hair turning brown slowly just as the woman he'd once called Mother returned from the stairwell.

"No!" She screamed. She grabbed the blonde locks as they were starting to brown, echoing her own distress over and over. "What have you done!? What have you done!?"

Logan watched in horror as the brown touched her skin and years of magic to stay young and healthy forever began to waste away in moments. Her skin sagged, then tightened, her teeth yellowed, and her hair became white and brittle. As she screamed, she tugged the hood of her cloak over her head, screeching and walking aimlessly.

Remus saw this as an opportunity and lunged, tugging the brown locks across the window and sweeping the woman's feet out from under her, sending her headfirst out.

"Mother!" Logan cried out, reaching out for her reflexively. She screamed as she fell but Logan never heard her hit the ground.

"Deserved it," Remus muttered, and he began to busy himself with the chain around his wrist. Then, after a moment, light flashed and he was a chameleon again, easily slipping out of the chains, his hind leg bent horribly out of its proper shape.

Janus coughed, and Logan practically dove back to him. "Janus, you stupid- look at me, Janus, please, don't go. Stay with me, Janus!"

"Lo-"

Logan knew it wasn't going to work. He knew the magic was gone, and his hair was dark now, and he would lose Janus forever in only moments, but he couldn't help but _hope_. Hope was the most illogical thing Logan had ever known, but it was all he'd had growing up and it was going to be useful to him if he had to beat it like a dead horse.

So, Logan pulled Janus' hand up to his mutilated brown hair and sang desperately. " _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine_ -"

"Logan," Janus said urgently.

"What?" Logan whispered, tears burning on his lashes.

"You were my new dream," Janus whispered.

Logan let out a miserable shadow of a laugh. "And you were mine."

Logan felt the moment Janus died. His head felt heavier in his arm, and his breath had stilled, and his blood only sluggishly trailed out of his wounds. His hand had been cold from the blood loss already, but somehow now it felt even colder.

Logan cradled the face of his thief in his hands. The red birthmark on his face was purple and pale, and his green and brown eyes were half open, staring unseeing into Logan's face. Logan closed them gently and pressed a kiss to Janus' forehead, before hooking his chin over his soft brown hair.

" _Heal what has been hurt_ ," Logan whispered into the mostly empty tower. He was glad Remus had not transformed back and attempted to comfort him, as Logan was not sure how he would take such actions in the moment.

" _Change the Fates' design_." Logan pulled away from Janus to study the dark red stain in his clothing. If only… if only they had been able to run off and be happy somewhere far away. If only Logan had listened to Remus on the beach. If only Janus hadn't left him on the beach. If only, if only, if only.

" _Save what has been lost_ ," Logan's fingers caught on the imitation gold buckles on Janus' doublet. If only, if only, if only. He leaned his forehead against Janus' and let out a shaky sob. " _Bring back what once was mine_."

Only yesterday, Logan had been laughing in a library with this man, discussing places they would go and things they would do. Only yesterday, he'd been sitting in a boat, exchanging kind words of comfort. Only yesterday, he had nearly kissed this man _twice_ . A tear slid down the bridge of his nose. "What once was _mine_."

Logan closed his eyes and sobbed, the tremors of his misery causing the tear to slip off the tip of his nose. He sat there, reluctant to pull away, for perhaps far too long. Or maybe, just maybe, it was just long enough. A light began to pulse behind his eyelids, and when Logan opened his eyes, he could see light spiraling out of Janus' wound, bright and brilliant and golden, forming a beautiful flower and spiraling all around the room.

Logan looked around to see if Remus was seeing this, but the chameleon was gone. That, or purposefully blending into the surroundings and using Logan's blindness against him. Logan swallowed and looked back to the glowing flower, which was beginning to vanish back under Janus' clothes. Logan reached for the bloody area, but then he heard Janus groan.

Logan sucked in a breath and turned to look at Janus' face. "Janus?"

"Logan," Janus muttered, opening his brown and green eyes. "Did I ever tell you… I've got a thing for brown hair?"

Logan burst out laughing, throwing his arms around Janus' neck. "You think you're so charming!"

"You _like_ that I think that," Janus protested. "Also, be delicate, I'm still the recently deceased, you know."

Logan pulled away, hurriedly unbuckling the front of Janus' doublet and practically tearing open his bloody shirt, ignoring Janus' yelp, before placing his hand on the entirely unmarred flesh of his abdomen. He looked up at Janus, who was blushing fiercely and laughed again. "You're okay!"

"I am- can you wait to undress me until I'm unchained next time, maybe?" Janus requested. Logan smacked him.

"You idiot! I thought you were all about self preservation, why in the world would you stop me from healing you!?" Logan demanded.

"Because I _care about you_ \- I wasn't going to let you box yourself into a corner when there was another option!" Janus sat up properly.

"You dying is _not_ another option!" Logan scolded.

Janus smiled, grabbed Logan's collar and yanked him forward for a kiss. Logan melted into it, his head feeling pleasantly fuzzy and his heart bursting with utter joy. It was a moment Logan would always remember, his first kiss with the man he was growing to love.

* * *

The naked man, apparently the Duke and named Remus Reyes, had apparently limped his way as a chameleon down the tower stairs and found Virgil unconscious in the grass. The two of them had lain beside one another, Remus waiting for Logan to come down after mourning Janus' corpse, and when Janus had come out of the tower fresh as a daisy and very much alive, the chameleon had transformed back into a person just to yell about it, which successfully woke Virgil up.

Remus had been coaxed into one of the old woman's chemises, and scooped up into Virgil's arms. Logan had been given back the glasses, and he thanked both Remus and Virgil for finding them.

They'd walked around the tower and Logan had dropped to his knees under the window, his hands reaching towards the pile of dust and ash inside the crimson dress and black cloak strewn about the grass.

Logan had stared, unblinking, and Janus leaned down to hold him.

"Who was she?" Janus asked quietly, and he watched his prince shake his head.

"I don't know," Logan said, and a tear slipped down his cheek. Janus felt for him, but it was probably for the best. If he never knew her as anything else, then perhaps she could simply stay a monster in his memory.

However, on their way back towards the castle, Remus started kicking with his good leg.

"We have to go to the Snuggly Duckling!" Remus declared.

"Shouldn't we be going to the palace?" Logan asked. "I'm the Lost Prince."

"Yeah, lost for _eighteen years_ , a few more hours is _fine_ , take me to see Patton!" Remus demanded. Virgil rolled his eyes and veered toward the Snuggly Duckling. Janus snorted as he watched them, then turned towards Logan.

"You don't have to go to the palace if you don't want to," Janus said. "We can just run away. Go see everything you wanted to see."

"I'd love that," Logan said, a smile gracing his lips. "But… I think if I lost my son for eighteen years, I'd want to know he was safe and sound. It'd only be reasonable to stop in for a bit."

"Alright," Janus said, a tad apprehensive. Logan grabbed Janus' hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Besides. I have my very own thief willing to spirit me away if I'm ever unhappy," Logan declared. Janus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever gave you that idea? I'll have you know, I'm quite the selfish sort."

"And I'll have _you_ know, you're terrible at being that sort," Logan said decisively. Janus laughed.

"I _have_ given you that impression, haven't I? Well, I'll just have to be extra selfish with you," Janus decided.

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to waste all your time hanging out with me, and steal so many kisses," Janus declared.

"Ah, well it seems you've failed again- this will make me just as happy as it will make you," Logan proclaimed.

"Blast it," Janus said, not bothering to hide his smile.

"Hey! Flirting children! We're almost there, hurry up!" Virgil called from up ahead.

Janus and Logan blushed, and hurried to catch up. At the Snuggly Duckling, Patton Golightly fussed over Remus rather intensely, all while the shapechanger gave him the largest doe eyes Janus had ever _seen_ on a person.

"I'm so glad you're mostly alright," Patton said with a pleased sigh, once he'd finished splinting Remus' broken leg with the help of a few patrons. "When Roman said you'd gone missing, I was so worried. Where have you been all this time?"

"I was with Logie, here!" Remus explained. "I would revealed myself when we came for late lunch two days ago, but I remembered that you said-"

"'No bare cheeks in the Snuggly Duckling'," Patton said, blushing. "So that chameleon _was_ you?"

Remus grinned, and Patton shook his head, burying his face in his hands in shame. Remus leaned against him. "Nooo, Patty, it was _sweet_! I'm really happy that I'm your dream!"

"I always end up pouring my heart out to _you_ and not the other way around!" Patton protested.

"Baby, you don't want me to do that in _public_ ," Remus warned, and Patton smirked.

"Then talk to me in _private_ , sugar."

Janus coughed, and the two of them looked over at him in surprise. Janus raised an eyebrow. "Is he good to go, medic?"

Patton let out a high pitched laugh. "Yeah, um. He probably shouldn't travel? Uh, I already sent Harry to go tell the Captain and arrange transport for all of you."

"Thank you, Patton," Janus said with a small smile. He then began to make his way to where Logan and Virgil were talking.

"You saved the queen's life and they didn't promote you?" Logan asked as Janus approached.

"They wanted to. But then, you were stolen away from us on the night of your birth. I refused to accept a promotion when I had already failed as your godfather," Virgil explained. Logan frowned and Janus slung his arm over his shoulders.

"What's wrong, my prince?" Janus asked.

"Virgil blames himself for my kidnapping," Logan huffed. Janus waved it off.

"So do a lot of the staff that worked in the palace when you were born, I'm sure," Janus pointed out. "You can't fight _everyone's_ guilt complexes. You have your hands full with your own, as it is."

"It's not a complex," Logan argued.

"You apologized to me for Virgil breaking the dam." Virgil coughed and ran a hand through his hair.

Logan frowned. "I didn't apologize for _that_ , I apologized for forcing you to take me to the city."

"Which led us here," Janus said. "To each other. To freedom."

Logan blinked up at Janus with big, wide blue eyes. Somehow, with his hair so much shorter and choppier, and the ends curling wildly around his head, he looked even more wonderful than he ever had before.

Transport turned out to be a wagon driven by Captain Roman himself with two beautiful steeds. Roman had climbed out the wagon, smacked Remus across the face, and hugged him tightly. He helped his brother limp into the wagon, then hopped back onto the driver's seat, where Virgil joined him. Patton and the entire Snuggly Duckling waved them off.

Janus had never entered the palace through the front doors. It was grand, and large, and beautiful. Virgil took Remus to the medical quarters, and Roman led the pair to a balcony overlooking the entirety of the crown city. It was nearing noon. The king and queen were probably eating lunch.

"Are you excited?" Janus asked, leaning against the stone bannister, his back to the view. Logan smiled softly.

"I'm scared. Will they like me? What if I'm not what they wanted? What if… what if there's something _wrong_ with me?" Logan asked. Janus shook his head.

"Impossible. You're wonderful. And you're their son," Janus pointed out. "They'll be so happy to know you."

Logan opened his mouth to argue, when the palace doors were yanked open, and the King and Queen froze in the doorway.

King Larinold and Queen Dorothy really did look so very much like Logan. Especially with his hair having turned brown, now. His nose was the King's, his jaw as well, and his lips were so much like the Queen's, and the shape of his eyes, and the slant of his brow. The only difference was that where both the King and Queen were a healthy plump size, Logan was far too incredibly thin.

Janus watched with a smile on his face as the Queen stepped forward, her hands hovering as if to reach out and touch Logan. Logan, in turn, wandered closer to her. Their hands touched and in a moment the Queen wrapped her soft looming arms around Logan, pulling him into a hug even as she dropped to her knees. Logan went with her, seeming to have lost the strength of his knees as well.

"You're my boy," Janus heard the queen murmur. "You're really my boy!"

At this, the King too joined his family on the floor, and Janus watched fondly as the king and queen blubbered mulled sugar greetings to their long lost son.

Finally the Queen looked to Janus. "You're the one who found my son?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Janus said, reaching to accept her handshake. Queen Dorothy yanked him into the family hug.

"None of that, call me Dot," the queen demanded, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could. Janus felt warm, safe, and accepted.

But most of all, he felt happy. Like he could be happy, forever after.

* * *

The lantern festival had come again, a celebration of the day Prince Logan found his way back home after eighteen years of captivity. A chilly autumn day, the leaves were red and gold, and the wind was brisk.

But none of that stuff mattered to the children of Corona, who gathered every year to hear one man tell a story about magic and adventure and a love where it was most unexpected.

"This is the story of how I died," Janus Westcott said dramatically to a group of children. They all gasped in terror, and Janus laughed. "But don't worry! This is actually a really fun story! And it's not even about me! It's about our beloved returned Prince Logan. And it starts… with the sun."

"A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this monster fic!!!! It took me two months to write and it MURDERED me, so appreciate it!!!! I'm gonna go soak my head in root beer and eat discount Halloween candy now!!!!!!


End file.
